Thanks, You Changed My Life
by Nabells
Summary: Ketika Edward harus mencari calon istri untuknya dan ketika Bella harus meninggalkan hidup yang kelam dan harus menjalani hidup barunya. Akankah Tuhan menyatukan mereka?
1. Chapter 1

A/N : Haloooo Aku kembali lagi. Ini Fic baru ku lho ;) Err— padahal, aku masih punya utang Fic AATT tapi malahan bikin fic baru. Gpp kan ya readers? Gpp dong *pasang muka genitnya Edward* Plak/ Haha.

Yaudah, dari pada kebanyakan cincong, sok atuh dibaca yak.

Enjoy!

* * *

_Thanks, You Changed My life_

_by_

_Rinalsdn_

_._

_._

_Twilight Saga __© Stephenie __Meyer_

_Twilight and All characters just belong to Mom Stephenie Meyer_

_._

_._

_Warning : OOC, Typo(s),Gaje and Ngaur_

_._

_._

_Chapter 1_

_Pertemuan yang tak disangka_

Matahari mulai menerobos masuk melewati jendela Apartmenku yang masih tertutup rapat.

Aku duduk di tempat tidur yang masih berpakaian lengkap. Aku memandang jam di lemari pakaian, bingung. Masih pukul 05.30.

Aku mengerang, menjatuhkan diri lagi ke tempat tidur dengan wajah menelungkup sambil melepaskan jaketku dan meninggalkan Kaus tipis di tubuhku.

Aku tak bisa tidur lagi. Aku menggulingkan tubuh dan berbaring terlentang. Detik itu juga telepon ku berdering, nyaring dan membuat telingaku bergeming. Telepon berdering berkali-kali. Aku berusaha mengenyahkan suara itu dari pikiranku sementara aku menutup telinga menggunakan bantal. Suara itu masih berdering, mati, lalu berdering lagi.

Akhirnya, kejengkelanku memuncak, tanganku berusaha mencari _ponsel-ku_ yang seingatku, ku letakan sembarang tempat di sisi kasur. Karna kesal aku tidak menemukannya, akhirnya aku mengangkat kepala sebal menjauhi bantal lalu melihat sekeliling. Ponsel ku ternyata ada nakas kasur sebelah kanan. Aku berguling lalu meraih ponselku di nakas dan memandang horor pada layar ponsel. Aku menelan ludah sebelum memencet tombol hijau

"EDDIE!" Aku mengernyitkan mendengar teriakan dari balik telfonku. Dan ini suara, Err— Kakek-ku, Ah, Pasti dia akan menanyai keputusanku.

"Grandpa.." Aku berusaha bersikap tenang menghadapi kakek ku yang sekarang berusia 80 tahun. Hanya ingin bersikap sesopan mungkin dan berkata dengan benar tanpa harus membuat kakek-ku megap-megap terkena serangan jantung.

"Kapan kau akan mengenali calon istrimu, kepada ku, son?"

JEDERRR

Perutku tiba-tiba melilit dan sakit seperti di tonjok kris jon ribuan ketika mendengar kalimat 'Calon Istrimu', Buluk kuduk ku berdiri tegak, mataku melotot seperti ingin keluar. SIAL! Apa yang harus ku katakan?

"Err— Grandpa.." _Aku harus mengatakan apa?_ batin ku berteriak

"Jangan bilang kau..."

"Bukan, bukan Err, Ok dengan segera aku akan memperkenalkan Calon Istri ku di hapadan,Grandpha" Bodoh, Kau harus membohongi kakek mu lagi, Edward? Cucu yang durhaka!

"Oke, Son. Kapan kau akan memperkenalkan Calon mu nanti?" Tanya nya lagi, _Well,_ Aku berharap kali ini aku bisa terkana serangan jantung.

Apa ada yang bersedia membunuhku?

"Err— 4 bulan lagi?" Kataku sambil menahan nafas, Katakan 'YA katakan Ya, Please grandpha katakan YA' Batinku berdoa

"Itu terlalu lama. Dan ini sudah ke empat kalinya kau menunda-nunda" Ah, Edward, kalau kau belum menemui calon mu, kau akan bersiap bersanding dengan wanita pilihan kakek-mu. Sial!

"Bagaimana kalau tiga bulan lagi?"

"satu bulan!"

"Dua bulan?" Pintaku

"Satu bulan!"

"Bagaimana kalau satu bulan setengah? Oh ayolah Grandpha" Kataku sambil meluncurkan aksi suara desahan yang seksi. Tapi, HAH! Edward kau konyol! Menggoda kakek mu sendiri dengan suara seperti itu? Edward kau sudah gila!

Aku mendengar suara tawa kakek ku dari ponselku,

Oh, Kharisma ku akan hancur dimata keluargaku. Aku menggoda kakek-ku sendiri dengan suara desahan seperti itu? Demi Vampir yang berambut gimbal. Bunuh aku sekarang!

"Oke, baiklah.." Ah, akhirnya, aku mengelus dada tenang sambil mengepalkan tangan lalu mengangakat lengan keatas dan menurunkannya dengan cepat dan semangat sambil mengatakan 'YES'

".. Satu bulan kurang empat hari! Oke, Edward. Aku merindukanmu, Bye" Katanya yang sukses membuat suaraku macet.

Tut.. Tut..

APAAAAAA?

Aku melempar ponselku ke arah lukisan kesal. Lalu menjabak rambut frustasi. Sial, Kalau di hitung-hitung tiga minggu lebih dua hari.

_WHAT THE fuck_! Aku menutup mataku lagi dengan selimut. Selama beberapa menit ini aku selalu berpikir keras tentang siapa-yang-akan-menjadi-calon ku?

Aku sih sudah mendapatkan sosok gadis yang akan menjadi pasangan ku suatu saat nanti. Tapi, mustahil, Untuk mendekatinya saja susah, Hah. Entahlah, walaupun sekian puluh bahkan ratusan wanita mengejar-ngejar ku. Aku hanya menginginkan sosok bidadari yang sering memakai syal biru, Ya itu hanya dia. My future wife, SEMOGA. AMIN

Kali ini aku tak mungkin melibatkan Tanya Lagi, Walaupun Ia sahabat dekatku, tapi tetap saja aku harus menjaga perasaan pacarnya. Aku memijat pelipis beberapa kali, terasa pusing yang amat sangat mendalam.

Sambil menghela napas panjang aku memutuskan untuk duduk sebentar, kepalaku berputar-putar. Mungkin aku akan membuat coklat panas lalu mandi. Selebihnya, Entahlah. Hari ini aku bermalas kuliah.

Selesai mandi, aku langsung berpakaian, mengenakan T-shirt, jaket yang nyaman, Jins dan Sneakers. Aku tidak memperdulikan tempat tidur ku yang hancur berantakan seperti di terjang _Titanic_ ataupun _Adam air_, Gampang, tinggal menelfon pesuruh tepercaya dan meninggalkan uang di meja, Selesai.

Aku tak bisa menundanya lebih lama lagi. Jadi dengan segera aku mengambil dompet dan kunci mobil lalu menghambur pergi ke parkiran.

-ooooo-

Ku lirik jam di dasbor mobil dan jarum jam masih menunjukan pukul Enam lewat seperapat menit. Masih terlalu pagi untuk sekedar menikmati Mocha Cappucinno atau Frappucinno blended , Cafe yang ku tuju juga belum buka. Akhirnya aku memutuskan untuk menunggu di taman favoriteku.

.

.

Kuparkir Volvo-ku di tempat kosong lalu membuka pintu mobil dan menghirup udara segar.

Hari ini cerah dengan angin sepoi-sepoi dan rerumputan bergoyang-goyang riang. Taman ini terlihat sepi, bahkan, sangat teramat sepi.

Tapi, biarlah. Mungkin dalam keadaan seperti ini aku bisa meredakan emosi yang menggeludak karna tuntunan kakek-ku.

Aku berjalan menuju kursi taman. Tapi, Mata hijau ku terpaku diam. Tubuhku kaku tak mampu bergerak. Otakku setengah macet, setengah lancar.

Aku melihat sosok gadis yang tertidur miring di kursi taman, wajahnya di tutupi rambut coklat nya. Aku menarik nafas dalam dan memberanikan diri untuk mendekati sosok gadis itu. Berjalan perlahan dan ketika sampai kusentuh tangannya yang ternyata pucat dan dingin. Fikiran pertamaku dia adalah mayat.

Err, Lengannya terdapat luka sayat dan darah yang mengalir juga sudah agak membeku.

Anehnya, sosok mayat ini tidak berbau bangkai, Melainkan tubuhnya memancarkan aroma bunga Lavender. Ah, Apakah dia malaikat? Oh, tidak mungkin.

Aku menarik nafas panjang sebelum melihat wajahnya lebih jelas dengan menggeser sedikit rambut coklatnya yang menutupi wajah mayat itu, dan aku terkejut ketika melihat wajahnya yang sangat familiar. Kali ini, tubuhku lemas, otakku macet total, jantungku berdetak lebih kencang dari biasanya, bahkan kali ini permintaan serangan jantungan ku dikabulkan. Rahangku membeku, suaraku hilang.

"BELLAAAAA—"

_-TBC-_

_A/N : kira-kira ada apa yang terjadi terhadap Bella ya? Penasaran? Sok di Review dulu ;p Ehehe *ditendang_


	2. Chapter 2

A/N : Enjoy reading guys,

* * *

_Thanks, You Changed My Life_

_by_

_Rinalsdn_

_._

_._

_Twilight Saga __© Stephenie __Meyer_

_Twilight and All characters just belong to Mom Stephenie Meyer_

_._

_._

_Warning : OOC, Typo(s),Gaje and Ngaur_

_._

_._

_Chapter 2_

_Malaikat bermata hijau_

_Bella POV_

Ketika terbangun yang pertama kali ku lihat adalah cahaya putih terang. Apa ini surga? Sungguh? Apa aku sudah mati? Benarkah? Tapi cahaya itu begitu sangat menyilaukan. Akhirnya dengan segan aku menutup mata.

"Bella? Oh! Sukurlah" Aku mendengar suara itu, Apa itu malaikat?

Kepalaku terasa amat sangat sakit. Seperti ingin meledak atau terlepas dari tempatnya. Kepalaku seperti ditekan. Rasanya nyeri. Lalu aku berfikir, Apa kematian akan sesakit ini?

Aku tak sanggup membuka mata. Cahaya terang itu sangat menganggu penglihatanku.

Tapi, aku mendengar suara malaikat memanggil namaku, memanggilku dan menggenggam tanganku. Tapi sekujur tubuhku lemas, aku tak bisa membalas genggamannya. Aku pun tak punya cukup tenaga untuk membuka mata.

Suara itu hilang, Apa malaikat itu meninggalkan ku? Tapi aku masih bisa merasakan tangan nya menggenggam ku. Aku berusaha berkonsentrasi untuk mencari suara si malaikat yang menghilang itu.

"Bella" Suara itu lembut, Suara malaikat itu memanggilku lagi. Aku menahan nafas dalam sebelum membuka mata.

Cahaya hijau.

Itu yang pertama kali ku lihat, Cahaya itu sepertinya bukan lampu. Tapi seperti bola mata hijau yang hangat. Pandangan ku buram sehingga aku harus membuka mata dan memejamkannya lagi hingga beberapa kali sampai mataku mencapai titik fokus. Dan pada saat itu mataku bertemu dengan sosok malaikat yang juga menatapku. Raut wajahnya cemas, Aku agak khawatir memikirkannya... Bisakah Malaikat mengalami perasaan cemas?

Wajahnya terlihat tampan, Rambut perunggu nya terlihat berantakan, kulit nya putih pucat. Dan aku mengenal wajah itu, Apa sosok pria yang ku kenal sudah berubah menjadi malaikat atau malaikat itu beruntung mempunyai wajah yang sama seperti Edward?

Apa? Edward? Ya. Itu memang Edward. Aku mengenalnya.

Tapi ketika aku mendengar suara _BIP BIP_ aku langsung mengalihkan pandangan kearah sumber suara itu. Dan aku terkejut ketika sadar aku berada di ruang yang asing, ruang putih, dan ada aroma obat yang membuatku pusing.

Dinding di sebelahku tertutup tirai yang memanjang dari atas hingga bawah. Tepat di atas kepalaku, ada cahaya terang menyilaukan pandanganku. Aku dibaringkan di tempat tidur yang empuk dan ada besi pengaman di sisi kiri dan kanan ku. Aku berharap itu artinya aku masih hidup tapi aku menginginkan mati. Aku ingin bertemu Keluargaku, aku bosan hidup; menderita.

Tangan kiriku ditancapkan selang infuse, dan ada sesuatu ditempatkan di bawah hidung. Ini membuat ku risih.

"Aku dimana?" aku mencoba bicara. Suaraku sangat pelan. Aku menoleh sedikit kearahnya dan wajahnya yang indah hanya beberapa jengkal dariku, Tangannya masih menggengam tanganku. Dan kali ini aku menyadari diriku masih hidup.

"Di rumah sakit, Bella" ia berbisik, suaranya terdengar khawatir

"Apa yang terjadi?" Kataku sambil membalas genggamannya, Ia bergidik. Aku tak bisa mengingat dengan jelas, dan pikiranku memberontak saat mencoba mengingatnya, Rasa pusing itu malah menjadi-jadi

"Aku menemukanmu di taman dan kau terbaring di kursi taman. Dan aku membawa mu kerumah sakit ini"

Aku mencoba mengingat, sekali lagi, otak ku memberontak "Aku tak ingat" Kata ku sambil menggeleng-geleng frustasi.

Edward hanya tersenyum, senyumnya memabuk-kan.

"Akan ku panggil dokter" Katanya sambil melepas genggamannya

"Jangan!" Kataku ketika ia sudah di ambang pintu, matanya menatap mataku bingung

"Aku takut" Hanya itu yang ada di fikiranku. Entahlah, baru pertama kali ini aku merasa nyaman di dekat seseorang, dan anehnya aku merasa nyaman di dekatnya. Aku seperti terlahir kembali di dunia, seolah-olah Semua memori buruk tentang ku lenyap begitu saja.

Edward berdiam diri, lalu tersenyum dan berjalan kearahku. Ia duduk di kursi samping ranjang tempatku terbaring lalu menggenggam tanganku lagi.

"Aku disini" Katanya sambil mengelus-elus punggung tanganku dengan jemarinya yang lembut. wajahku memerah seperti tomat. Aku menggigit bibir untuk menyembunyikan senyumku. Lalu aku kembali memandang Edward. Ia sudah memalingkan wajah, tapi rasanya pipinya seperti tertarik, seolah-olah dia juga tersenyum.

Beberapa menit kemudian seorang dokter masuk kedalam ruangan.

"Oh, Selamat malam Mr. Cullen dan Mrs. Swan." Malam? Memangnya sudah berapa lama aku tertidur di tempat ini?

Ku lirik Edward, Ia hanya tersenyum ke arah Dokter itu.

"Mrs. Cope" Sahut Edward lembut.

"Well, aku akan memeriksa pacarmu" Kata Mrs. Cope sambil melirik ku jail. Aku bergidik terkejut, Pacar? Apa maksudnya? Tiba-tiba pipiku menghangat. Oh tidak, pipiku pasti memerah.

Edward melepaskan genggamanya lalu berjalan dan berdiri di sebelah kiri ku sedangkan Mrs. Cope sibuk memeriksa keadaan ku dan juga memeriksa selang infus yang tertancap di lengan kiriku. Aku mengerang dan Edward dengan sigap menyentuh tangan ku. Kali ini jantungku berdebar kencang.

Tiba-tiba Mrs. Cope melirik monitor jantung. Lalu tersenyum jail kearahku

"Kau tak apa Sayang? Irama jantungmu sedikit lebih tinggi." Ah sial, pasti karna jantungku yang berdetak kencang karna perlakuan Edward. Aku menarik nafas "Aku baik-baik saja," aku berusaha meyakinkannya.

Mrs. Cope hanya tersenyum

"Sudah berapa lama aku disini?" Tanyaku pada Dokter itu

"Dua hari,_dear_" Katanya sambil melirik Edward, aku mengikuti arah pandangannya

"Aku ingin bicara padamu, Mr. Cullen" Katanya, Edward mengangguk dengan segera ku raih tangannya "Edward" Lirih ku

"Mr. Cullen, Ku tunggu kau di ruangan ku, Dan Mrs. Swan, Istirahatlah" Perintahnya dan Dokter itu berjalan keluar ruangan. Tidak lama seorang suster masuk membawa beberapa peralatan suntik. Oh tidak, tubuhku mengejang.

"Halo, nona, saatnya minum obat" Kata suster itu, _HELL_, Obat? Ah, aku benci benda itu. Aku mendengus kencang dibarengi menggeleng-geleng kesal

"Kau harus, Bella" Kata Edward dengan suara lembut.

"Aku tak akan meminumnya" Kataku sambil menatapnya serius. "Kau tak perlu minum" Jawabnya sambil tersenyum. Aku mengerutkan dahi, maksudnya tak usah minum?

Suster itu sedang sibuk dengan jarum-jarum suntik. Oh tidak, kini aku tahu. Detak jantungku mulai memburu. Ia melihat ketakutan di mataku, dan mendesah putus asa.

"Tak apa, Bella" Katanya sambil berjalan ke arah sisi kananku dan duduk.

"Baiklah,Sayang. Kau harus istirahat dan ini akan membuat mu tenang"

Katanya sambil menusukkan jarum itu di tubuhku, tusukan itu seperti digigit semut. Well, aku sudah biasa dengan rasa sakit. Dan tidak menunggu berapa lama, aku langsung merasakan kelopak mataku menjadi berat rasa kantuk menetes-netes dalam aliran darahku. Berhasil, aku mulai memejamkan mata

"Permisi" Kata perawat itu meninggalkan ruangan, Aku merasakan tangan Edward mengelus dahiku.

"Jangan pergi" Kata ku pelan dan nyaris tak terdengar.

"Aku di sini," ia berjanji.

Kemudian aku pun tertidur

.

.

.

Paginya aku terbangun. Kali ini tanpa mimpi, Syukurlah. Obat itu membantu ku meredakan ketakutan dalam tidur ku.

Aku melihat sekeliling, tidak ada Edward dan hanya ada suster.

"Pagi, Mrs. Swan" Sapanya lembut sambil tersenyum

"Pagi" Jawabku membalas senyumannya

Hari ini aku lebih segar, Tapi infus di tangan ku masih belum di lepaskan tapi aku terkejut melihat perban melekat indah di lengan kanan ku. Apa yang terjadi?

Aku berusaha bangkit dari tidur, tapi tubuhku masih terasa lemas sehingga suster itu membantu ku duduk dengan menaikan sedikit kepala ranjang agar aku bisa duduk menyender.

"Trims" Kataku tersenyum

Suster itu membalas tersenyum "Oh ya, Mrs. Swan, Tadi kekasih anda sedang keluar sebentar dan aku di minta untuk menjagamu"

What? Kekasih? Lagi, Aku terkejut mendengar ucapan _Kekasih_. Jantungku berdetak cepat, berhenti, lalu berdebar lagi dua kali lebih cepat. Aku merunduk, pipiku merah padam.

Tiba-tiba pintu ruangan ku terbuka, Aku melihat sesosok pria tampan berdiri disana.

"Edward!" Aku berseru gembira

"Oh, saya harus pergi, permisi" Kata Suster itu sambil mengambil catatannya. "Terimakasih" Kata Edward sambil tersenyum kearah suster itu "Sudah menjadi tugas saya" Balasnya lalu suster itu pergi.

"Selamat pagi." Suaranya lembut sambil berjalan kearahku. "Bagaimana kabarmu hari ini?" matanya menjelajahi wajahku dan menggenggam tangan ku lagi. Entah setan apa yang merasuki fikiran ku, sehingga aku malah menyambut genggamannya. Aku merasa nyaman di dekatnya, walaupun selama ini aku tidak terlalu dekat. Hanya beberapa kali mengobrol dan tidak pernah lebih dari sekedar teman. Walaupun aku menginginkan lebih.

"Baik" Aku selalu baik, lebih dari baik, setiap kali berada di dekatnya.

"Syukurlah, Oh ya Bella, aku tidak menemukan ponsel dan dompet mu di tempat kau tergeletak tadi. Jadi, aku tak bisa menghubungi keluargamu"

Mendengar penjelasanya membuat hati ku perih. 'keluarga?' Aku tak punya keluarga. Tentu, bahkan aku baru ingat kejadian kemarin-kemarin. Kejadian itu adalah salah satu alasan kenapa aku bisa berada di rumah sakit ini, aku baru ingat siapa yang menyebabkan luka di perban ini, Kenapa aku bisa tergeletak lemah di kursi taman. Aku baru ingat, dan aku membenci diriku sendiri karna sudah membiarkan ingatanku kembali.

Tanpa terasa setitik air mata ada di ujung mataku,dan aku tersadar air mata merebak di pelupuk mataku lalu mengalir deras melewati pipi dan menetes jatuh kepangkuan ku. Aku menyeka air mataku sendiri lalu aku merasa Ia menyentuh sudut mataku, menyeka titik air mata yang tersisa. Ia mengangkat dagu ku dengan ujung jari-jarinya dan mengamati wajahku lekat-lekat.

"Ada apa?" Tanya nya lembut.

Aku hanya menggeleng, merasa frustasi lalu menutup wajahku dengan kedua tangan dan menangis terisak. "Hei, hei Bella ada apa?" Tanya nya cemas,

Lalu ia menarik wajahku kepelukannya, Kepalaku tergeletak nyaman didadanya dan aku menangis di dekapannya sedangka ia sibuk membelai rambutku lembut.

"Tak apa, Bella. Aku disini" katanya seraya mempererat pelukannya. Ini membuat fikiranku melayang-layang, dan semua sakit yang selama ini ku pendam menghilang.

Lalu ia melepaskan pelukannya, dan mengusap pipiku dengan sentuhan hangat.

"Ceritakan" Tuntutnya. Sebelum aku ingin bercerita, Pandangannya melekat pada lingkaran perban dilengan kananku.

"Apa yang membuat lenganmu terluka?" Aku menahan nafas dalam dan menghembuskanya. Ia duduk diranjang dan kami saling berhadapan.

Aku menahan diriku untuk tidak menangis, tapi percuma. Air mata itu malah semakin deras mengalir, Lagi, Edward menarik ku kedalam pelukannya.

Hangat

Itulah perasaan ku atau paling tidak, begitulah persepsiku. Aroma tubuhnya sangat menggairahkan dan cukup membuat ku tenang. Aku menangis di dekapannya cukup lama, dan Ia terus-terusan membelai rambutku dan ini adalah salah satu momen luar biasa bahagianya bagi ku.

Setelah beberapa menit aku menangis akhirnya aku melepaskan pelukannya lalu memandang wajahnya, tapi ekspresinya tak bisa ditebak.

"Maaf" Kataku parau

"Untuk apa?" Matanya menyipit lalu tangannya mengusap air mata yang masih berlinang di pipiku

"Baju mu lecek dan basah" kataku sambil memandang baju nya yang _Well_ memang terlihat berantakan. Aku menatapnya, khawatir tangisanku tadi telah melewati batas. Tapi ia tertawa

"Tak apa, Bella. Aku senang kau menangis di pelukanku" Godanya, sambil mengedipkan sebelah mata.

Aku terkesiap Darahku mengalir deras, lalu pipiku menghangat dan aku yakin pipiku akan memancarkan rona merah, detak jantung ku juga berdegub kencang.

"Hei, rona pipi mu cantik, aku menyukainya" Godanya lagi sambil membelai pipiku

Aku menjulurkan tanganku dan menonjok bahunya pelan

"Stop, jangan lakukan itu lagi!" Kataku dengan raut wajah serius

"Melakukan apa?"

"Membuat ku terpesona" Kataku malu-malu sambil menunduk dan mengigit bibir.

"What? Aku membuat mu terpesona? Benarkah? Ah, beruntung sekali aku, Ada bidadari cantik yang terpesona kepada ketampananku" katanya menggoda

'Bidadari?' Oh Tuhan. Lagi, pipiku masih setia dengan merah meronanya

Tiba-tiba Edward mencium pipiku. Aku tersentak kaget, Ia memamerkan senyumnya yang menggoda yang mampu membuat siapa saja yang menglihatnya menjadi tergila-gila

"Apa ini cukup membuat pipimu tidak lagi merona?" Godanya sambil mengedipkan sebelah mata

Aku menarik bantal dan memukul kearahnya, Ia malah terus-terusan mengejek-ejek ku dengan ejekan _'Bella terpesona kepadaku, ye ye, ada bidadari cantik terpesona kepada ketampananku, ye ye.'_ Ah, suaranya terdengar seperti anak kecil.

Namun, momen ini berhasil membuat ku melupakan segalanya, kenangan buruk tentang masalalu ku, Dia adalah sumber kekuatanku, Entah lah. Aku sudah cukup lama memendam perasaan ini, perasaan cinta. Namun hal yang paling 'mengesankan' dalam gelombang kebahagiaan ini adalah fakta yang paling pasti: Aku bersama Edward. Walau hanya sementara.

Tunggu, aku tak bisa mengatakan ini hanya sementara atau akan terjalin seterusnya. Aku berharap aku bisa terus bersamanya. Yeah, I always hope this dream will happen, God will replay all your prayers. _I believe_

.

.

_TBC_

_._

_._

* * *

A/N : Ciat, akhirnya udah Chapter 2 nih Guys. Ahay de. RnR ya, Pleasee *Puppy eyes*


	3. Chapter 3

A/N : Hallo... Maaf guys apdet nya lama. Lagi pusing mikirin PKL nih-_- Oh, ya dari sekian FF yang belum selesai, aku bakal lanjutin FF TYCML. Udah lah, jangan banyak cingcong. Sok atuh di baca =)

Warning : Sudut pandang nya Normal POV atau Author POV

_**WARNING PENTING : Dulu nama akun FF ini Rinalsdn, sekarang udah aku ganti jadi Nabells. Jadi Rinalsdn sama Nabells itu sama, Oke :)**_

* * *

_**T**__hanks, __**Y**__ou __**C**__hanged __**M**__y __**L**__ife_

_by_

_Nabells_

_Twilight Saga __© Stephenie __Meyer_

_Twilight and All characters just belong to Mom Stephenie Meyer_

_Warning : OOC, Typo(s),Gaje and Ngaur_

_Chapter 3_

_Ciuman Pertama_

"_Nanti malam harus ada Nighty kiss, ya"_

"_EDWARD ANTHONY MASEN CULLEN APA YANG BARUSAN KAU KATAKAN!"_

_._

_._

**Normal POV**

Suasana di ruang serba putih dengan bau khas obat-obatan serta berbagai alat-alat kedokteran sedang kiruh di huni satu orang pria dengan dua orang wanita. Suasana yang sunyi mulai mencekam, hanya terdengar ritne nafas yang teratur dari tiga insan yang saling berhadapan tanpa mengeluarkan sepatah kata pun. Mereka tenggelam pada pemikiran masing-masing.

Hingga akhirnya sosok wanita yang memakai jas putih panjang dengan alat pendengar detak jantung _Stetoskop _ yang mengalungi lehernya memecahkan keheningan.

"Intinya, Beberapa Luka goresan benda tajam di bagian lengan kanan dan beberapa luka benda tumpul di bagian kepala, punggung dan bahu menunjukan aktivitas bukti kekerasan yang cukup serius. Miss Swan juga mengalami Trauma yang cukup mendalam. Dan yang lebih mengejutkan lagi, paman nya sendiri yang menjadi pelaku dalam kasus yang di alami oleh Miss Swan" Jelasnya panjang lebar dalam satu tarikan nafas yang membuat kedua insan yang mendengarnya berkali-kali terperengah.

"Saya nasih tidak habis pikir mengapa Sam begitu sadis melakukan hal itu. Setahu saya, Sam tidak pernah berlaku kasar terhadap Bella. Ya, walaupun semenjak kematian istrinya membuat Sam benar-benar membenci Bella," Sahut sosok wanita berkaca mata.

"Menurut pengakuan Tn Sam, Pada saat itu Ia sedang mabuk berat karena mengalami situasi yang buruk mengenai masalah pekerjaan nya. Berpas-pasan ketika Bella yang telat pulang dan akhirnya mengakibatkan mereka saling adu argumen. Dan sadar tidaknya, Miss Swan mengungkit-ungkitkan kematian Istrinya yang akhirnya membuat Tn Sam naik pitam" Lanjutnya, bahu nya terkulai lemas di punggung kursi putar kerjanya.

"Tunggu" Kata Edward sambil mengangkat tangan nya "Soal kematian Istrinya? Memangnya ada apa dengan kematian Istrinya?" Akhirnya si perenggu buka suara. Ia menyender di punggung kursi dengan kedua tangan yang Ia lipat di dada. Jangan tanyakan bagaimana Ekspresinya. Wajahnya yang dingin seperti haus akan darah mangsanya.

Dr. Cope menegakkan badan nya seraya melepaskan kaca-mata kotak tebalnya.

"Aku fikir Miss Weber bisa menjelaskannya" Katanya sambil mengangkat dagu nya ke arah Angela.

"Ha? Aku?" Sahutnya sambil menunjuk dirinya sendiri dengan ibu jari telunjuknya. Dr Cope mengangguk pelan. Edward mengubah posisi duduknya menjadi tegak dan agak miring condong ke arah Angela

"Ke-Kenapa harus aku?" Katanya terbata-bata

"Karna kau lebih tahu semua tentang Miss Swan di bandingkan aku" Kata dokter itu tenang

Angela mendengus kencang dan menghempaskan kedua bahu nya di punggung kursi "Sudah ku duga"

Edward yang sedari tadi sudah memasang jaring pendengaran ultrasonik mulai gelisah. Ia ingin tahu lebih lanjut semua yang berhubungan dengan Bella wanita-yang-selama-ini-Ia-cintai.

"So?" Tanya Edward sarkastik

Angela menoleh sekilas ke arah sahabat pacarnya tersebut. Di dalam hatinya ia mengutuki dirinya sendiri karna harus membeberkan rahasia Bella yang selama ini aman di balik mulutnya.

'Bella, maafkan aku' Rutuknya dalam hati

"Baiklah"

Seketika hening.

"Kedua orang tua nya meninggal ketika umurnya sebelas tahun. Setelah kematian kedua orang tua nya Bella tinggal bersama kakak nya, Alec. Sayangnya, saat umur Bella 13 tahun, Alec meninggal karena tertembak pada saat bertugas," Jelasnya dengan satu tarikan nafas

"Sejak saat itu Bella di asuh oleh Bibi dan Paman nya. Seperti bunga yang layu lalu di siram dan di beri pupuk, Bella mulai bangkit dari keterpurukannya dan berubah menjadi pribadi yang ceria dan periang. Bibinya, Emily selalu memberikan kasih sayang yang lebih kepada Bella"

Angela menunduk dan menatap kosong sepatu nya. "Hingga pada saatnya kecelakaan maut merenggut nyawa Ibu baptisnya, Emily. Seperti bekas luka yang sudah mengering, lalu tergores kembali dan di siram air cuka. Rasanya perih yang amat sangat mendalam. Bella merasa hidupnya hancur berkeping-keping. Ia merasa selalu di tinggali orang-orang yang Ia cintai,"

"Orang tuanya, kakak nya dan sekarang Ibu baptisnya"

"Paman nya yang merasa kehilangan Istrinya malah menyalah-nyalahi Bella. Sam bilang, Bella penyebab kecelakaanya. Sam bilang, kalau bukan karna Emily yang mau repot-repot menjemput Bella, kecelakaan itu tidak akan terjadi. Emily dan Bella tertabrak truk bermuatan beton. Emily tewas di tempat sedangkan Bella mengalami patah tulang dan luka gores yang tidak terlalu parah. Yang membuat Bella semakin terpukul adalah ketika Sam berteriak frustasi di depan mukanya kalau Ia lebih baik kehilangan keponakannya dari pada istrinya. Hingga akhrinya dari umur enam belas tahun sampai sekarang, Bella selalu di hantui perasaan bersalah"

"Selama ini Bella dan Pamannya masih tinggal satu atap. Yang aku tahu, pamannya tidak mau mengusir Bella karena itu pasti akan melukai hati istrinya. Istrinya sangat mencintai Bella, Emily selalu menganggap nya sebagai anak nya sendiri, Ya, Bertahun-tahun menikah Mereka tidak di karuniai anak sehingga kedatangan Bella membawa hal baru dan menyenangkan di kehidupan mereka, khususnya dikehidupan Emily."

"Selama kematian Istrinya, Sam sama sekali tidak mau bicara, saling tegur sapa pun tidak. Sam juga tidak mau membiayai sekolahnya, tidak mau memberi tunjangan kehidupannya. Selama ini yang membiayai hidupnya ya Bella sendiri, luntang lantung bekerja kesana kemari hanya untuk menuntaskan kuliahnya"

"Paman nya juga berubah menjadi pribadi yang pemabuk, pemain wanita, penjudi. Dan Bella selalu menjadi bahan pelampiasan nya ketika apa pun yang Sam inginkan tidak bisa Ia dapatkan"

Edward yang sedari tadi mendengar cerita Angela semakin prihatin. Pantas Bella tidak pernah tertawa lepas ia juga mempunyai pribadi yang pendiam dan selalu menyendiri. Orang yang selalu ada di sampingnya hanya Angela dan juga beberapa teman lainnya. Senyum manis yang membuat hati Edward Jedag-jedug adalah topeng kehidupannya

Kehidupannya terlalu rumit. Edward bergidik membayangkannya.

.

.

.

Sedangkan di dalam ruang inap terdapat sosok gadis bersurai cokelat sedang berdiri menatap ke arah luar jendela. Matanya menatap kosong pohon-pohon yang bergoyangan di terpa angin siang. Fikirannya bercabang-cabang. Satu titik masalah yang sekarang sedang melayang-layang di ambang kehidupannya.

Ia benci hidupnya

Tidak seharusnya Ia berada di sini. Seharusnya Ia sudah berada di sebuah upacara pemakamaan, mencium lembab nya peti mati, Tidur untuk selamanya dan bertemu dengan seluruh orang yang Ia cintai

Ayahnya, Ibunya, Kakaknya, dan bibinya yang sudah Ia anggap sebagai Ibu kedua dan orang tua ke tiganya.

Ia menyesali tindakannya, tidak seharusnya Ia kabur. Seharusnya Ia pasrah pada nasibnya, mati di tangan Paman nya sendiri mungkin lebih menyenangkan dari pada hidup dan harus kehilangan orang-orang yang Ia cintai suatu saat nanti.

Ia kembali mengingat bagaimana besar usahanya untuk kabur, dan bagaimana besar kuatnya Ia menahan sakit tubuhnya dan perih perasaannya.

Saat angin yang dingin mulai menusuk-nusuk kulitnya yang pucat pasi. Saat dimana darah segar mengalir deras dari lengan nya dan berceceran menodai jalanan.

Dimana kepalanya berdenyut kencang, pandangan nya buram, tubuhnya goyah dan akhirnya gelap. Yang ia fikirkan hanya satu pada saat itu : Ia berharap ia mati.

'Bella tegar!' Semangatnya dalam hati

Tanpa terasa perlahan matanya mulai mengabur karena selaput air mata yang menggenang di pelupuk matanya. Ia tidak megusap atau menghilangkan jejak air matanya. Ini bukti, bukti kalau gadis ini benar-benar sudah tidak tahan dengan hidupnya. Ia rapuh, begitu lemah.

Tiba-tiba pintu terbuka, menampakan sosok pria tampan dengan hidung runcing mancung, bola mata hijau yang bercahaya, dan rambut perunggu yang acak-acakan. Mata itu menangkap sosok gadis yang memakai gaun katun berwarna biru langit khas rumah sakit berdiri memunggunginya. Kakinya yang telanjang tanpa alas kaki mulai bergetar karena dinginnya suhu. Akhir November, Udara dingin menuju natal yang mencekam.

Edward yang membawa satu kantong _paper bag_ berisi pakaian yang akan di kenakan Bella nanti Ia letakan di atas sofa. Bella yang masih tenggelam dalam penderitaanya tidak menyadari hadirnya seseorang.

"Hai," Sapa pria itu lembut seraya berjalan mendekati sosok gadis itu. Yang di sapa terbelalak terkejut . Ia menghapus air matanya yang sudah mengering lalu mengatur nafas agar ritne nya teratur. Sungguh, Dia merasa bahwa dirinya sangat lemah.

Bella membalikkan badan, Edward mendekat, wajah tampan Edward yang pucat hanya beberapa senti dari wajahnya. Seketika jantung Bella seperti berhenti berdetak. Nafasnya memburu.

"Hai" Sahutnya pelan di barengi senyuman yang Ia buat semanis mungkin.

"Hei, kau kenapa? Kau menangis? Ada apa? Apa ada yang sakit?" Tanya nya cemas sambil menggengam erat tangan Bella. Bella menggeleng-geleng pelan lalu tersenyum lemah. Napasnya menyapu wajah Bella, membuatnya terpana. Ini aroma menyenangkan yang sama dengan ketika pertama kali mereka bertemu. Dikampus, saat tidak sengaja Edward memeluknya ketika Bella jatuh karena kelelahan. Ya, mereka sudah saling kenal sejak lama, sudah sejak lama juga mereka memedam perasaan mereka masing-masing.

Edward yang berusaha mati-matian mendekati bella karena merasa bella adalah Eksistensi hidupnya. Sedangkan Bella berusaha mati-matian menjauh, karena Bella merasa Edward tidak pantas mendapatkannya. Edward bisa mnecari perempuan yang lebih darinya.

Tiba-tiba angin mulai menerobos masuk dari balik-balik jendela yang terbuka,

Dingin. Seketika seperti mandi es batu di malam hari. Tubuh Bella bergetar, Jelas. Ia tidak memakai matel atau jaket yang bisa melindunginya dari cuaca yang dingin. Edward yang menyadarinya tersenyum kecil

"Kau kedinginan?" Tanya pria itu. Bella mendongak menatap kedua matanya, mata malaikatnya yang telah menolongnya. Giginya menggeletuk, bibir Bella pucat, ia menggeleng lagi membohongi dirinya sendiri. Edward menautkan alis, tahu bahwa Bella menghianati tubuhnya

"Ke sini," Lalu merengkuh Bella kedalam sebuah pelukannya yang hangat. Bella menurut, entah kenapa tubuhnya ingin bereaksi sama dengan tubuh Edward. Gigilan Bella langsung berkurang ketika tubuhnya bersentuhan langsung dengan tubuh Edward yang di balut mantel kulit yang tebal. Tangan kekarnya mengalungi pinggang Bella.

Jantung pemuda itu berdegub kencang. Teramat cepat. Sama seperti degub jantung Bella, jantungnya berdetak kencang hingga terasa memenuhi rusuknya. Awalnya Tubuhnya kaku dalam pelukannya, tapi lama kelamaan menjadi lemas, nyaman dan aman. Ia tidak pernah merasa senyaman ini, tapi tidak jika bersama Edward.

Satu tangan Edward masih memeluk pinggang bella, satu tangan nya lagi membelai-belai rambut coklatnya yang kusut. Bella menyandarkan kepalanya di dadanya, merasa senang. Ia berusaha menyadarkan diri bahwa ini bukan lah mimpi, bukan, ini bukan mimpi. Ini jelas kenyataan.

"Lebih baik?" Tanya Edward seraya mempererat pelukannya. Bella hanya mengangguk kecil sebagai jawabannya. "Kau siap?" Tanyanya, Bella mendelik dan mengangkat kepalanya. Seolah tahu kebingungan nya Edward tersenyum kecil

"kau sudah siap pulang?" Jelas Edward sambil menjawil hidung mancung Bella. Bella mengerucutkan bibir dan mengangguk lagi seraya tersenyum. kali ini senyumannya tulus, manis dan menyenangkan.

Sebelum Edward melepas pelukannya Ia mengecup ujung rambut Bella dan mengacak-acak rambutnya. Bella bergidik, sentuhannya seperti tersengat listrik. Tubuhnya bergetar menjalari jantungnya yang ikut bergetar. Pipi Bella bersemu merah, senyuman melengking jelas dari sudut bibirnya.

"Aku sudah membawa pakaian mu, Cepat pakai aku menunggumu" Katanya lembut. Bella tersenyum dan sekali lagi mengangguk.

.

.

.

Seminggu kemudian...

Sinar matahari pagi menerebos masuk lewat tirai-tirai jendela membangunkan Bella dari tidurnya. Wanita itu menggeliat sejenak, melemaskan otot-ototnya yang kaku dan pegal. Kedua matanya masih terasa berat untuk dibuka. Wanita itu mengerjap-ngerjapkan mata, terbuka lalu menutup lagi. Seperti lem yang melekat erat di pelupuk matanya.

Tangan nya meraba-raba nakas sampin tepat tidurnya, mencari sesuatu yang Ia cari. Sampai akhirnya menemukan sesuatu yang kecil, sedikit berisi dan berdetak. Bola matanya mengintip dari balik bulu matanya yang masih bertaut.

Seperti di hantam bom nuklir matanya langsung terbuka lebar. Melototi jam beker yang menunjukan jam 08:00 pagi. Ia meloncat jauh dan berlari ke kamar mandi. Menyalakan kran air dan melakukan aktivitas pagi nya.

Setelah selesai membersihkan diri, Ia membuka lemari. Memilah-milah pakaian hangat yang akan ia pakai.

Well, semua pakaian dan semua barang-barang Bella yang tertinggal di rumah paman nya sudah di pindahkan di rumah barunya, Bukan rumah tepatnya. Tapi Apartemen milik malaikat penolongnya. Bella yang bersikeras akan mencari tempat tinggal lain akhirnya menyerah, Sebagai balas budi kebaikan Edward. Bella yang akan mengurusi rumah, masak, membersihkan kamar, dan semua hal yang menyangkut kehidupan rumah.

.

.

**Bella POV**

Apartemen yang sederhana cenderung megah dengan dua kamar, ruang tamu, ruang Tv serta dapur plus pantry dan tergeletak piano putih yang megah di sudut ruangan sudah menjadi hal yang baru bagi ku. Seminggu tinggal satu atap dengan pria yang baru beberapa bulan ku kenal memang sedikit risih. Tapi semua berbeda dengan seiringnya waktu berjalan.

Aku merasa nyaman bersamanya.

Merasa aman.

Dan bahagia sudah menjadi satu paket yang terbungkus rapih di dalam hatiku.

Aku pergi keluar kamar, mata ku mengedarkan pandangan. Ruang tamu kosong, Ruang Tv juga kosong. Dapur juga sama, bahkan tidak ada secangkir gelas yang berdiri kokoh di wastafel pencuci piring.

Ini berarti sang pemilik Apartemen belum bangun rupanya. Aku mendengus, setidaknya aku bisa bangun lebih dulu dari pada Edward. Aku membuka kulkas, mengobrak-abrik isinya mencari bahan makanan yang bisa di masak. Aku mengerutkan alis ketika yang ku cari tidak ada. Kebanyakan isinya makanan instan dan berbagai Snack serta minuman-minuman.

Otak ku berputar keras, apa yang harus di masak? Akhirnya ku putuskan untuk membuatcokelat panas, untukku dan pangeran ku. Pangeran? Oh diamlah.

Coklat panas siap, roti lapis isi tuna juga sudah mantap. Aku mendongak menatap jam dinding yang menunjukan pukul setengah sembilan. Tugas ku selanjutnya adalah membangunkan raja singa yang masih terlelap dari mimpinya.

Tok.. Tok

Hening

Tok.. tok.. tok

Tak ada jawaban

Tok.. tok.. tok

Aku melipat tangan di dada. jengkel, Edward selalu bangun kesiangan jika tidak dibangunkan.

Tok.. tok.. tokk

Tidak ada respon

"Edward!" Geramku, ya, tidak ada jawaban

"Edward," panggilku lagi

Hening

Aku memutar kenop pintu dan melihat Edward masih terkubur di bawah tumpukan selimut yang hanya menyelimuti sampai perutnya. Entah aku menemukan sosok pria dari planet mana, Dia lebih senang tidur dengan bertelanjang dada. Walaupun udara benar-benar dingin mencekam. Memang, dadanya yang bidang serta perut yang berkotak-kotak membuat otak ku memutar berkeliaran. Oh, tidak-tidak.

"Edward," panggil ku lagi

Tidak ada jawaban.

_Shit!_ bahkan tubuhnya sama sekali tidak bergeming, tidurnya seperti orang mati

"Edward Anthony Cullen!" Panggil ku agak berteriak, Tapi apa yang terjadi? Ia hanya mengerang dan menggeliat mengganti posisi tidurnya sehingga memunggungi ku. Aku menggeletukan gigi.

Oke, aku punya cara yang lain. Membangunkannya dengan cara yang di sayang-sayang mungkin akan berhasil.

Aku mendekat ke arahnya, duduk di pinggir ranjangnya. Aku meraba tengkuknya menggelitikan secara perlahan. Tangan ku bergetar, Oh, _Well_, mungkin karena rasa malu dan takut-takut Edward akan membentak ku karena telah menganggu tidurnya. Tapi apa boleh buat, Ia harus berangkat kuliah satu jam-an lagi.

Seketika punggung nya menegang, menimbangi rasa geli yang aku timbulkan. Tapi tetap, Ia tidak bangun juga. Seolah-olah ia menikmati tiap sentuhan yang aku berikan. Aku menepak bahu nya kasar "Edward bangun!" Kataku sambil mengguncang-guncangkan tubuhnya yang kekar.

Oh, ya. Benar, gosip yang mengatakan bahwa mayat hidup memang benar adanya. Bahkan, mayat hidup itu sendiri ada di sampingku. Memeluk guling erat dan wajahnya yang ia benamkan diantara bantal dan guling. Aku mendengus kesal, membangunkan mayat yang hidup memang susah.

"Edward!" Panggilku lagi, masih mengguncang-guncangkan badannya.

"Aku sudah menyiapkan sarapan dan kau harus berangkat kuliah kurang lebih empat puluh menit lagi!" Suara ku naik satu oktaf dengan satu tarikan nafas.

"Aku masih mengantuk" Erangnya. Aku mencelos, masih mengantuk? Bujangan macam apa dia ini?

"Terserah padamu!" Ketusku seraya bangkit dari duduk. Sebelum aku melangkah pergi tiba-tiba tangan nya menarik tangan ku kasar, sontak membuat tubuh ku terbalik dan terhempas jatuh di pelukannya.

Oh, Astaga tidak. Edward merengkuh ku dalam pelukannya, kini aku berada di hadapannya, bukan tapi diatasnya. Posisi Edward agak menyender di kepala ranjang _king size_ miliknya

Mata kami saling bertatapan. Aku berusaha menelan ludah kemudian mendesah, memejamkan mata seperti yang kulakukan sebelumnya untuk membantuku berkonsentrasi. Lalu mengerjapkan mata, Oh tidak, aku fikir tadi hanya mimpi.

Tapi ternyata benar, Edward memandangku menyeringai nakal. Seolah musim panas yang di guyur hujan laut antartika, Uap-uap darah dalam tubuhku yang semula menggerumuh mendidih kini membeku, Detak jantungku berguncang kencang, seperti gempa yang skala nya tidak bisa di deteksi. Nafasku tersenggal-senggal, Kini wajahku hanya beberapa senti darinya. Kubiarkan pancaindraku berkelana ke sekelilingku, kali ini dengan perasaan tegang, takut kalau-kalau pikiran ku malah melayang-layang jauh kemana-mana.

Aroma nafasnya yang menggairahkan menyapu wajahku. Senyum tipis mengembang jelas dari sudut bibirnya. Mata hijau nya benar-benar menghipnotis ku. Rambut acak-acakan nya membuat kesan tampan dan juga sexy.

"Tidak ada morning kiss untukku, Eh?" Katanya merajuk.

WHAT? APA? Mataku mecelos. Seketika jantungku yang sedang mengalami gempa dengan kadar kekuatan besar kini berhenti, seluruh sarafku yang membeku membuat tubuhku kaku total, nafas ku yang tersenggal-senggal kini terhenti, Bahkan aku lupa bagaimana caranya bernafas lagi, Edward menyeringai geli. Otak ku macet, rahang ku terkunci rapat. Tangan nya membelai punggungku, naik turun, naik turun.

Dan shit! Punggung ku menegang dan bulu-bulu kuduk ku berdiri, aku menggigit bibir menahan geli. Pipi ku malah menghianatiku, pipiku panas bersemu merah seperti bogeman buah tomat.

Tiba-tiba bibirnya menyapu bibirku, melumutnya, menekannya dengan sekilas. Lalu ia menyeringai jahil, bibirnya mengecup kelopak mataku lalu ia bangkit berdiri.

Wajahku panas seperti gunung yang siap untuk meletus, gunjangan gempa yang terhenti kini mulai melanjutkan aktivitasnya lagi, Otak ku mulai kembali berjalan pelan dengan hati-hati. Seolah baut gigi yang menahan nya terlepas , copot, longgar dan akhirnya bibir ku bisa terbuka.

Edward tertawa geli, lalu mengambil handuk dan menuju kamar mandi.

Aku masih memandang pintu kamar mandi yang tertutup.

Tadi dia melakukan apa? mencium ku? Apa? Dia mencium ku?

Sial, Ia mencuri ciuman pertamaku!

Suara kekehan terdengar dari balik pintu, lalu pintu itu terbuka sedikit dan menampkan Edward yang bertelanjang dada dengan handuk yang meliliti pinganggang nya, Air bercucuran dari arah rambutnya yang agak basah turun menjelajahi leher, dadanya yang bidang, perut yang berotot dan..

Ugh! Tetesan air itu terhenti disitu, jangan berfikiran macam-macam!

"Nanti malam pokoknya harus ada _Nighy kiss_, ya" katanya menyeringai nakal sambil tertawa keras.

"Terserah mau dimana, kamar ku boleh, di kamar mu juga boleh" Ia mengedipkan mata, Kemudian pintu kamar mandi kembali tertutup

Aku hanya bisa menganga dan memproses serta mereplay ulang apa yang barusan Ia katakan.

Seketika hatiku mencelos,

"EDWARD ANTHONY MASEN CULLEN! APA YANG BARUSAN KAU KATAKAN!"

.

TBC

.

* * *

A/N : KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAaa... Demi vampir berambut gimbal... Ini OOC banget! Gapapa kan Readers?.

Ah. Aku seneng banget akhirnya bisa di apdet juga. Makasih buat yang sudah mereview, Lafyu bgt ah sama kalian ;*

**Pojok Review :**

**Guest :** Hai, terimakasih sudah mau nemplok di Review FF aku =) Itu sudah Nabells jelaskan diatas, Nanti Review lagi ya :p

**Ksatriabawangmerah : **Hai! Terimakasih sudah membaca dan sudah me review =) Disini Bella tidak bunuh diri atau apa, Penjelasannya sudah Nabells jelaskan di FF Chapter 3 =) Dan soal dia sudah menikah atau belum. Jawabannya, belum. Bella masih gadis kok :p By the way, Thanks Lho udah mau mampir ke FF aku{}

Dan untuk request dari temen Nabells** boy alfian** : Udah puas? Atau belum? Kalau belum Nanti gue bikinin Rate T+++++++++ buat lo :D

**Buat Silent Readers :** Terimakasih yang sudah mau membaca. Kalau bisa tinggalin jejak ya dengan ngereview ff Nabells=)

Dan kalau mau ada saran atau apa, bisa kok tinggal nge PM atau ngereview.

Terimakasih semuanya! Salam kecup basah dari Nabells :*


	4. Chapter 4

When my world is falling a part

When there's no light to break up the dark

That's when I, I, I look at you

When the waves are flooding the

shore and I

Can't find my way home anymore

That's when I, I, I look at you

(Miley Cyrus – When I Look At You)

**Bella POV**

Desiran angin sore mulai menyelimuti dingin nya suasana menjelang natal. Suara nyanyian natal di kampus terdengar sayup-sayup dibawa hembusan angin.

Aku menyesap secangkir Moccacino hangat yang ada di tanganku. Rasa hangatnya mulai memenuhi kerongkonganku dan kemudian menjalar keseluruh tubuhku. Mataku tak lepas dari halaman novel yang sedari tadi ku bolak-balik. Sesekali aku melirik arloji di tanganku dan menyesap kembali Moccacino hangat yang sekarang menjadi objek penghangat tubuhku.

Diantara kerumunan orang-orang yang tengah sibuk dengan kegiatan nya masing-masing, Aku melihat sepasang bola mata hijau yang sudah tidak pernah asing lagi bagiku. Pria itu terlihat tampan dengan jaket kulit coklat tua, Blue jins dan rambutnya yang terlihat sedikit acak-acakan.

Pria itu menyunggingkan senyuman untuk wanita cantik di hadapannya, Sedangkan si wanita hanya menunduk untuk menutupi bercak merah di pipinya. Mereka saling berbincang-bincang, tertawa, alih-alih si wanita berambut pirang Stawberry itu memukul manja dada bidang si pria dan si pria hanya menikmati setiap sentuhan yang diberikan si wanita.

Aku tersenyum kecut melihatnya.

Yang aku lakukan kali ini hanya melanjutkan aktivitasku yang sempat tertunda. Duduk diam di sudut ruang kafetaria, lalu memandang setiap garis wajahnya yang sempurna. Dan kali ini aku cukup terkejut ketika yang terekam oleh mataku adalah ketika Edward menggenggam tangan Tanya.

Aku mengalihkan pandanganku ke arah novel usangku. Menarik nafas dalam-dalam lalu menghembuskannya dengan terpaksa. Namun rekaman itu malah memproses ulang bagaimana Edward menyentuh tangan Tanya. Bagaimana Tanya menyambutnya dengan hangat, dan bagaimana tangan mereka saling bertautan di hadapanku.

Aku masih tidak mengerti kenapa Edward selalu menjadi daya tarik bagi setiap wanita yang ada di dekatnya. Aku tidak habis fikir, atau apa memang aku merasa cemburu?

Cemburu?

Hei, untuk cemburu saja aku tidak berhak. Aku bukan siapa-siapanya, hanya seorang teman. Dan seorang teman tidak memiliki hak atau alasan apapun untuk merasakan cemburu.

Walaupun semenjak kami tinggal bersama ada hal yang membuat hatiku bergejolak kencang ketika berada di dekatnya, perasaan aneh mulai meliliti perutku seolah-olah ada ribuan kupu-kupu berterbangan di perutku.

Kebersamaan kami membuat perasaan ku menginginkan lebih. Seperti akhir minggu-minggu ini Edward mengajakku menonton film di bioskop berdua, mengajak ku ketoko buku untuk membeli beberapa buku, membuat pancake bersama, dan berwisata kuliner kebeberapa daerah.

Namun ada hal yang membuatku menjadi sedikit membencinya, Edward terkadang selalu bersikap dingin atau jahil kepadaku. Sering kali aku dibuat menangis karenanya, pernah waktu itu sepatuku di gantung di tepi balkon apartemen, Edward yang sering menyembunyikan tugas-tugas kuliahku, sering kali Edward menggangku ketika aku sedang memasak, menyanyi keras-keras ketika aku sedang konsentrasi menyelesaikan tugas-tugasku, menyembunyikan semua novelku. Bahkan Ia pernah mengunci ku di dalam kamar mandi dalam keadaan gelap gulita.

Edward memang benar-benar memiliki kepribadian ganda. Satu sisi ia akan menjadi seperti malaikat penolong yang sangat amat baik hati. Dan di sisi lain, ia bisa menjadi singa yang lapar dan siap memakan mangsanya.

Tapi semua kegiatan itu tidak mengubah status kami. Aku masih menjadi 'Temannya' dan bahkan mungkin aku terus menjadi 'Temannya'. Tidak lebih, dan itu menyakitkan.

Aku memang mencintainya, Cinta itu memang tidak harus memiliki. Cukup ku bingkai dia di dalam hatiku. Dan hanya aku, Tuhan dan perasaanku yang tahu.

Mungkin yang sekarang sedang ku alami adalah Cinta Sepihak. Aku lebih suka menyebutnya 'Cinta Sepihak' dari pada Cinta bertepuk sebelah tangan. Bagiku Cinta Sepihak itu hanya tentang 'aku dan perasaanku' tanpa melibatkan tentang 'dia' yang mencampuri urusan perasaanku.

Terkadang aku selalu bertanya, Alasan apa yang membuat aku mencintainya? Dan aku sama sekali tidak tahu harus menjawab apa. Aku berharap, aku akan segera mengetahuinya.

Dan setelah aku mengetahui alasannya, yang aku inginkan adalah mencari alasan untuk berhenti mencintainya. Mungkin aku tidak akan melupakannya, semakin kuat aku melupakannya, semakin dalam aku mencintainya. Yang perlu aku lakukan adalah aku hanya belajar menerima kenyataan bahwa Aku dan Edward hanya ditakdirkan untuk menjadi seorang teman.

Well, yang aku tahu sekarang, aku tersiksa. Bodohnya aku malah menikmatinya.

* * *

**T**hanks, **Y**ou **C**hanged **M**y **L**ife

by

Nabells

Twilight Saga © Stephenie Meyer

Twilight and All characters just belong to Mom Stephenie Meyer

Warning : OOC, Typo(s),Gaje and Ngaur

Chapter 4

_Pertemuan dan Keputusan_

* * *

Aku melirik arloji ku, pukul lima sore. Dengan terburu-buru ku masukan novel usang milikku kedalam tas dan menyesap habis Mocca-hangatku. Setelah itu aku berdiri dengan gerakan cepat berusaha menghindari pemandangan harmonis di depanku, sebelum aku melangkah Aku tersandung penyangga bangku dan nyaris terjembab hingga tanganku meraih ujung meja. Cewek gendut yang berada di kursi kafetaria sebelah ku terkekeh geli.

Ketika itu mataku bertemu mata hijau Edward, Ia menatapku dengan hati-hati detik itu juga Edward bangkit berdiri.

"Hei, hati-hati" Katanya ketika Ia sudah berdiri di hadapanku, aku hanya tersenyum kecil seraya membetulkan syal pemberian ibuku yang hampir terlepas dari leherku.

"Kau mau pulang?"

Aku menggeleng pelan, "Aku mau kerumah Angela. Membantunya merias pohon natal"

Dia mengangguk lalu menyunggingkan senyuman nya untukku. Jujur, senyuman yang selama ini bertengger jelas di wajahnya cukup mampu membuatku tergila-gila padanya. Tergila-gila? Lupakan.

"Oke. Hati-hati, hubungi aku kalau kau ingin pulang. Aku akan menjemputmu" Katanya sembari mengacak-acak rambutku.

Aku hanya tersenyum sembari memberikan tanda 'OK' dengan jemariku. Lalu berbalik badan dan melangkah pergi meninggalkannya.

Senyuman lebar mulai mengembang di wajahku. Menunduk untuk menutupi rona merah yang melekat di pipiku, HELL, kata 'Aku akan menjemputmu' sukses membuat ribuan kupu-kupu merayapi perutku.

Jadi seorang Teman nya saja sudah perhatian. Bagaimana kalau lebih?

Lebih? Hell, Bella. Lupakan kata-kata terakhir itu, Kau harus menguburnya dalam-dalam menepis semua perasaanmu. memendam semua perasaan mu.

.

.

Dengan langkah yang terseok-seok aku mulai menapaki trotoar yang mulai di tutupi salju, kurapatkan mantel bulu ku dan mempererat gulungan syal hangat di leherku. Tapi entah kenapa udara dingin malah berhasil menyeruak masuk kedalam pori-pori tubuhku.

Sesekali aku berhenti untuk menggosok-gosokan telapak tanganku untuk menciptakan sedikit kehangatan. Aku hampir menangis ketika mengingat rumah Angela masih jauh dari tempatku berdiri sekarang. Tidak ada kendaraan yang beralulalang di jalan ini, Taxi ataupun kendaraan lain yang bisa aku tumpangi.

Namun mataku tertuju pada tempat luas di sudut kiriku. Terdapat sebuah pintu gerbang yang tertutup di pintu masuk pemakaman. Aku tersenyum kecil, tanpa pikir panjang ku langkahkan sepatu boots ku memasuki area yang selama ini jarang ku kunjungi.

'Aku merindukan mereka' Keluh ku dalam hati.

Aku mendorongnya sepelan mungkin lalu berjalan masuk. Ku edarkan pandanganku kearah berbaris-baris nisan yang dihiasi salju dengan pantulan cahaya Emas jingga yang gelap. Aku masuk menjelajahi semakin dalam di pemakaman itu, ditemani bayangan gelap yang jatuh di atas salju, berhenti di setiap nisan untuk melihat tulisan di atasnya, lalu tersenyum kecil dan kembali ketempat tujuanku.

Aku terus berjalan dengan dipenuhi perasaan berat yang membebani dadaku. Perasaan aneh yang menonjok perutku ketika mengingat upacara pemakaman satu per satu keluargaku. Mom, dad, Alec dan Emily Semua nya dikemas rapi bersama rasa sedih yang membebani jantung dan paru-paruku.

Makam Orangtuaku hanya berjarak dua baris dari nisan milik Grandpa dan Grandma ku. Yang bisa ku lakukan adalah berlutut di antara dua nisan orangtua ku. Menyingkirkan salju-salju yang menyelimuti nama nisan lalu menciumi nisan itu satu persatu "Aku merindukan mu, mom, dad, Alec"

Aku berusaha menutup kedua kelopak mataku, berusaha untuk menghentikan rekaman masa lalu yang akan bermain di otakku. Naasnya rekaman itu terus berputar-putar di otakku, menampilkan keluarga kecil Swan ketika hidup. Aku membuka mata dengan kasar. Menarik nafas panjang, lalu menghembuskannya dengan keras.

Semua nya tidak pernah menutupi kenyataan bahwa orang tuaku terbaring di dalam tanah, di bawah batu dan salju. Dan air mataku menetes bahkan sebelum aku menyadarinya, terasa hangat di kelopak mataku lalu berubah dingin saat menetes di wajahku. Dan aku sama sekali tidak ingin menghapusnya dan berpura-pura tidak merasakannya.

Aku membiarkan air mataku menetes, Pandanganku hanya tertuju pada Nisan yang terbuat dari marmer putih, menatap ke arah salju yang menutupi tempat di mana Mom dan Dad dan Alec terbaring, membayangkan bagaimana wujudnya sekarang, Apa masih menjadi tulang belulang, atau mungkin sudah menjadi debu.

Mereka Tidak tahu bahwa aku duduk bersimpuh di dekatnya, dengan jantung yang masih berdegup. Masih hidup menyisakan keluarga Swan yang satu persatu menghilang di ambil Tuhan. Bahkan mereka pun tidak tahu, untuk sesaat aku juga ingin berbaring di bawah salju bersama mereka.

Tuhan, aku lelah.

Aku merasa bosan dengan kehidupanku, aku ingin seperti teman-temanku. Merasakan natal bersama keluarganya, merasakan pelukan dan belaian hangat dari keluarganya. Menikmati tiap dentingan lagu natal yang mengimbangi peluhan ruangan yang ramai karna canda dan tawa dari sekumpulan keluarga.

Tuhan, aku merindukan mereka. Aku ingin keluarga ku kembali, aku ingin melihat seulas senyuman yang dulu sering mereka berikan padaku.

Aku lelah Tuhan, Aku sangat lelah untuk melanjutkan perjalanan hidupku, Semua yang aku lakukan tidak pernah mengubah kenyataan bahwa aku hidup tanda di dampingi seorang keluarga pun. Aku sendiri, dan akan terus sendiri. Aku tidak sanggup,aku tidak mampu.

Tuhan, kenapa penderitaan tidak pernah jauh dari hidupku? Apa itu sudah menjadi takdirku?

Tapi aku ingin menang Tuhan, aku ingin mengalahkan semua penderitaanku, aku ingin mengatakan selamat tinggal pada penderitaanku bahwa aku masih bisa berdiri disini, Walaupun hidupku selalu memberiku alasan untuk menangis. Namun aku masih bertahan dan mempunyai sejuta alasan bahwa aku disini masih berhak untuk tersenyum.

Aku ingin menang. Aku ingin berhenti sampai garis finish. Sampai kau mengatakan semuanya telah berakhir, sampai akhirnya aku menemukan titik kebahagianku. Maka aku akan meninggalkan dunia ini sama seperti keluargaku. Terbaring dibawah tumpukan tanah dan salju, tidak akan pernah merasakan sakit yang selama ini aku sering aku rasakan. Pergi dengan tenang.

Aku manusia, dan aku berhak bahagia.

Tiba-tiba aku merasa ada yang menggenggam bahu ku lembut. Aku segera menyeka air mataku, berdiri dan alangkah terkejut nya aku ketika melihat sosok pria yang dua tahun lalu telah mencabik-cabik perasaanku.

Jantungku berdetak dua kali lebih cepat, Nafasku tersenggal-senggal, mataku menatapnya dengan tatapan tidak percaya.

"Bella, lama kita tidak bertemu" Katanya sarkastik yang langsung tersenyum kebahagiaan.

Aku hanya menelan air liurku lalu mengumpulkan segala kekuatan untuk membalas senyumannya. Walaupun memang terasa perih. Setelah apa yang dia lakukan padaku, setelah dua tahun mati-matian menahan perasaanku, Setelah aku menendangnya jauh-jauh, setelah aku sudah menemukan garis kehidupan baruku, setelah aku sudah mencintai pria lain. Dan sekarang? Ia malah berdiri dihadapanku.

"Aku merindukanmu,Bells" Pria itu langsung memelukku,

"Aku juga..." Aku berdehem kecil ".. Jake"

"Kau tampak terlihat luar biasa cantik" Lanjutnya lagi saat melepaskan pelukannya dariku. Aku hanya tersenyum canggung sebagai jawabannya, Jacob terlihat lebih tampan sekarang. Dengan postur tubuhnya yang bidang dan kekar berotot, rambutnya yang hitam lurus, dan matanya yang coklat hangat mampu membuatku tak bisa lepas dari tatapan matanya.

"Lama tidak berjumpa, Bells. Dan aku turut prihatin atas kejadian yang paman mu lakukan padamu. Aku tidak menyangka ternyata Sam akan melakukan hal yang—"

"Aku baik-baik saja" Kataku tegas memotong perkataanya. Jacob menaikan sebelas alisnya "Tapi aku cemas dan—"

"Apa peduli mu, Jake" kataku sinis seraya berjalan meninggalkan nya. Sayangnya Jacob malah menarik tanganku kasar, "Aku perduli pada mu, Bella!"

"Kenapa?"

"Karna aku mencintaimu"

"Mencintaiku? Dengan gampangnya kau bilang kau mencintaiku? Lalu apa maksudmu kejadian dua tahun lalu, HAH?"

"Kau tidak menger—"

"Apa? Selama tiga bulan itu aku menyimpan perasaan lebih padamu, Jacob! tapi apa? kau malah memanfaatkanku sebagai balasannya? Apa kau sudah cukup puas mempermainkanku, Jake?"

Aku menghela nafas panjang. menahan emosiku yang segera memuncak "Dan, Oh selamat atas pertunangan mu, Tuan Black. Aku sangat senang mendengarnya" Kataku seraya tersenyum sinis

"Bella, aku minta maaf atas itu, Aku memang salah aku—"

"Kau datang padaku secara tiba-tiba, berdiri di depanku lalu mengatakan kau mencintaiku. Oh, ya aku lupa kau juga meminta maaf padaku. Apa aku sedang bermimpi?" Aku menepuk kedua pipiku pelan dengan kedua tanganku, lalu tersenyum sinis kearanya "Ternyata tidak" Ejek ku seraya menatapnya dengan tatapan mengejek

"Bella..."

"Aku sudah cukup menderita dengan semua masalah kehidupanku, Jacob. Jadi bisakah pergi agar kau tidak mempersulit keadaan?" Kataku berusaha mengacuhkan tatapan matanya yang sedikit memanas ke arahku.

"Bella..."

"Aku selalu berharap dua tahun lalu itu adalah pertemuan terakhir kita. Nyatanya kau malah datang lagi padaku"

"Bells..."

"Padahal aku sudah melupakanmu, menendangmu jauh-jauh dari kehidupanku dan ak—"

"ISABELLA DENGARKAN DULU PENJELASANKU!" Aku tersontak kaget begitu mendengar teriakan Jacob. Aku berharap teriakannya tidak membangkitkan penduduk tempat ini yang sedang tertidur nyenyak di alam sana.

Perlahan tatapan panas yang ia berikan padaku melembut, Kami sama sama terdiam, Jacob yang tak pernah melepaskan tatapannya padaku kini menghela nafas panjang "Aku rindu Bella yang dulu"

"Aku tidak" Tukasku

"Kemana Bella yang selalu menyunggingkan senyuman untukku? Kemana Bella yang selalu menatapku dengan tatapan hangat? Kemana Bella-ku yang dulu?"

Aku mendesah, menahan mataku yang mulai perih "Bella yang kau maksud mungkin sudah terbaring di bawah tumpukan tanah dan salju." Kataku seraya mengancungkan kepala ke arah makam orangtua ku "Bella yang kau maksud mungkin sudah terkubur bersama keluargaku" lanjutku berusaha menahan laju air mata yang mulai mengenang dipelupuk mataku, Aku berusaha untuk tidak terisak. Berusaha tidak terlihat lemah, berusaha terlihat kuat di hadapannya.

"Bella-ku masih ada di sini. Berdiri di hadapanku, Masih sama seperti dulu. Selalu terlihat kokoh walaupun sebenarnya rapuh."

"Jangan ganggu aku lagi, Jacob"

"Aku mencintaimu. Soal dua tahun yang lalu, aku mengaku salah"

Emosiku kali ini benar-benar sudah memuncak "Kau memang salah, Jacob! Tidak seharusnya kau mengatakan 'kau mencintaiku' tapi besoknya kau malah pergi meninggalkanku!"

"Dan, hai. Apakabar dengan tunanganmu, Eh?"

"Aku di jodohkan!"

"Oh ya? Dan kau menikmatinya, kan?"

"Aku memang mencintainya, tapi cintaku kepadamu lebih besar dibandingkan cintaku padanya!"

DEG

Jantungku berdebar dengan kencang, bahkan sekarang terasa seperti sedang menggedor-gedor kencang dadaku. Mataku melebar ketika mendengarkan penjelsannya. Dia mencintaiku?

"Aku mohon Bella. Kembali padaku"

Aku menggeleng-geleng keras "Aku tidak bisa"

"Kenapa? Bukankah dulu kau juga mencintaiku?"

"Itu dulu. Dan sekarang?" Aku menggeleng-geleng seraya tersenyum kearahnya "Aku sudah mencintai orang lain"

Jacob hanya terdiam, terpaku atas perkataanku. Bibirnya ia katup rapat-rapat, rahangnya mengeras,tangannya pun ikut mengepal "Sebelum kau terikat dengan pria itu, aku akan terus mengejarmu, Bella"

"Aku akan menikah" Kataku spontan tanpa menatap wajahnya lalu berjalan dengan gerakan tergesa-gesa. Yang kuraskan adalah tubuhku memanas karena perendaman kemarahan dan keemosian yang terkubur di dalam tubuhku. Setelah menyadari Jacob tidak mengejarku dan menyadari bahwa aku sudah berdiri cukup jauh dari pemakaman, aku menyender lemas di pinggiran tembok bangunan lalu merutuki diriku sendiri. Sesekali menepuk-nepuk dahiku dengan kasar, mengepalkan tangan dan menjitak-jitakan kepalaku tanpa ampun.

"Bodoh, kenapa aku bilang aku akan menikah? Menikah dengan siapa? Oh Tuhan, Aku harus bagaimana? bagaimana kalau Jacob menemuiku lagi dan meminta penjelasan atas ucapanku tadi?" batinku dalam hati.

Hai Everybody, Kill me now, please!

.

.

Di bawah langit biru gelap yang dihiasi oleh bintang yang berkelap-kelip dengan terang, Butiran-butiran kecil berwarna putih mulai berjatuhan secara beriringan melapisi jalan atau atap-atap rumah dan kendaraan. Di malam menjelang natal, Bulan bersinar dengan terang ditemani cahaya rasi bintang yang bertengger indah di sekitarnya.

Setelah insiden tadi siang, dengan berat hati aku menceritakan semuanya pada Angela, dimulai dari Pertemuan ku dengan Jacob, perdebatan kami dan Err, ucapan bodohku soal menikah. Angela hanya terkekeh geli mendengar celotehanku, Dan yang membuatku kesal adalah ia sama sekali tidak membantu. Yang ia lakukan hanyalah tertawa dan membodoh-bodohiku. Lalu memberi saran untuk menikahi saja dengan pria yang sudah tidak beristri, atau menikah saja dengan Alex, pria culun kutu buku, berkaca mata kuda, yang memiliki pagar hijau di giginya, yang diam-diam menyimpan perasaan lebih kepadaku.

Selama seharian ini aku berfikir keras bagimana caranya mendapatkan calon suami untukku. Untuk membuktikan pada Jacob bahwa perkataanku memang benar adanya, aku tidak mau Ia tertawa terbahak-bahak ketika ia mengetahui bahwa perkataan 'Menikah' hanyalah ulasan kata belaka.

Dan hampir setegah jam telinga ku terasa panas karna harus menghadapi ceramahan Edward yang memarahiku karna aku pulang tanpa menghubunginya. Kutatap pria yang ada di hadapanku dengan teliti. Pria yang mempunyai paras rupawan, hidung lurusnya yang mancung, dan matanya yang hangat. Namun seketika wajahnya berubah menjadi kusut, Oh _Hell, _Walaupun wajahnya kusut namun tidak menghilangkan kesan ketampanan dari wajahnya.

Ia berbicara dengan lembut dan halus laksana beledu, namun diam-diam mematikan

"Apa? setelah natal? Oh, _Gran _aku tidak janji akan pulang. Banyak sekali tu—"

Hening

"Tidak. Aku sudah lama bersamanya. Hanya saja dia belum siap, _Gran_."

Hening

"Shit, Grand. Aku tidak seperti itu, tentu aku mencintainya"

Mencintainya?

"Oh, Apa persyaratan pernikahan bisa di tunda dulu,?"

PERSYARATAN PERNIKAHAN?

"Mungkin satu tahun lagi sampai kuliah ku selesai"

Hei, apa maksudnya?

"Aku akan tetap mengurusi perusahaan selagi kuliah. Tapi tid—"

Hening

"Oh, Come on, Gran! Jangan pernah mengatakan kata-kata itu lagi!"

Hening

"Kau mengancamku?"

Hening

"Baiklah-baiklah. Setelah natal aku akan pulang membawa calon istriku!"

CALON ISTRI?

"Aku sudah bilang Gran. Kita ini saling mencintai dan hubungan kami sebenarnya sudah terjalin sejak lama. Tapi, hanya saja di—"

SALING MENCINTAI? HUBUNGAN YANG SUDAH TERJALIN SEJAK LAMA?

"Dia belum siap menikah, umurnya masih muda. Dan aku juga tidak mau menjalani nikah muda, aku masih ingin menikmati masa-masa remajaku,"

NIKAH MUDA?

"Terserah!"

Edward membanting _ponsel-nya _dengan kasar dan mengacak-acak rambut perunggunya kesal.

"DAMN!" Umpatnya frustasi

Kali ini aku tidak bisa menahan diriku untuk bertanya

"Kau kenapa?" Tanya ku ragu-ragu

Ia melirik ke arahku sekilas lalu memalingkan wajahnya kembali menatap secangkir coklat hangat yang sama sekali belum Ia sentuh. "Tidak, aku baik-baik saja"

"Ada masalah? Kau bisa ceritakan padaku. Siapa tahu aku bisa membantumu" Ucapku di barengi senyuman kecil.

'Membantu singa yang sedang mengamuk boleh juga, itung-itung ini cara agar Edward lupa dan tidak melanjutkan ceramahannya yang sempat tertunda' dewi batinku menyeringai

Ia hanya terdiam seperti sedang berfikir dan entah mataku salah liat atau bagaimana. Edward menaikan kedua alisnya sekilas lalu menyeringai nakal kearahku.

"Kau yakin akan membantuku?" Oh Sial. Edward menyeringai lebar dibarengi senyuman-senyuman penggodanya. Raut wajah kemenangan juga terpampang jelas didinding wajahnya, Sekarang aku benar-benar menyesali tawaranku tadi.

Ekspresi Edward membuat detak jantungku berdebar kencang, Firasat buruk juga mulai menjalari seluruh tubuhku. Aku menelan ludah dan merutuki diriku sendiri di dalam hati.

Bella kau memang bodoh!

"Err.. Ten-Tentu" Jawabku terbata-bata

Edward menyesap coklat hangat –yang mungkin sekarang sudah berubah menjadi dingin- lalu mengangkat alis dibarengi seringai andalannya kemudian Ia membuka suaranya, "Menikahlah denganku"

.

**Thanks **You** Changed **My** Life**

.

**Normal POV**

"APA?"

Edward mengangguk pelan.

"Me-me-me-menikah?" Bella menjawab dengan suara terbata seraya melebarkan matanya tak percaya. Edward hanya mengangguk pelan seraya meneguk kembali coklat panasnya. "Apa aku tak salah dengar?"

"Aku harap pendengaranmu masih berfungsi secara normal" Edward menjawabnya dengan tenang.

Bella yang masih dengan _mode_ melebarkan matanya mulai mengernyitkan dahi "Kau gila, Edward!"

"Memang. Kalau bukan tuntutan kakek-ku aku tidak akan mempunyai pikiran gila seperti ini" Ujarnya sesantai mungkin. "Memang nya ada apa dengan kakekmu?"

Edward mengangkat alis seraya bangkit berdiri menuju pantry di ikuti Bella dari belakang "Kakek ku memintaku menikahi seseorang" katanya seraya mengambil sebotal wine dan menuangkannya di gelas mini dan meneguknya.

"Umurnya nyaris 80 tahun. Dan ia menginginkanku mewarisi kekayaannya setelah kekayaan ayahku. Dia juga menginginkan ku memiliki seorang pendamping hidup dan..." Edward meneguk wine anggurnya lagi sebelum membuka suara "... memberikan cicit untuknya"

"HA?" hanya kata itu yang berhasil terlontar dari bibir gadis yang kini sedang duduk berhadapan dengan Edward di pantry. Ia sedikit mengerjap-ngerjapkankedua matanya, Pikiranya di imbangi kata-kata Edward barusan

'Cicit?'

'Jadi aku harus menikah dan menghasilkan cicit untuk kakek-nya?' batinnya menggelora

"La-lalu kenapa harus aku?" Bella mengatur nafas dan irama jantungnya yang berdegub kencang

"Kenapa? Karna kau juga membutuhkan pernikahan ini, bukan?"

Bella menatapnya dengan bingung "Apa yang kau maksud?"

Edward mengangkat alis seraya menyodorkan segelas wine untuk Bella, Bella menggeleng-geleng lemah tanpa mengalihkan tatapan matanya ke arah Edward "Aku tahu soal pertengkaran spektakuler mu itu dengan siapa? Err, mantanmu ya?"

Bella hanya melongo seraya menatapnya dengan tatapan horor "Kau tau dari mana?" Tanyanya menyelidik. Edward menegakkan badan nya, sebelum ia mengatakan siapa yang memberitahunya Bella sudah menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya "Shit! pasti Angela"

Edward tersenyum simpul seraya mengangguk pelan untuk kesekian kalinya, Kini Bella membenamkan wajahnya di meja hitam pantry. Dalam hati ia merutuki mulut sahabatnya yang berubah menjadi seperti bom nuklir yang virusnya menyebar kemana-mana.

"Aku tidak sengaja mengatakan itu padanya. Itu terjadi secara spontan" Jawabnya sepolos mungkin. Edward menyeringai lebar "So, kita sama-sama membutuhkan pernikahan ini. Aku membutuhkan mu untuk menuruti permintaan kakek-ku, dan kau membutuhkan ku untuk membuktikan perkataanmu kepada mantanmu itu"

Bella menghela nafas panjang "Tapi aku hanya ingin menikah dengan orang yang mencintaiku"

Edward mengerucutkan bibirnya kemudian kembali berucap "Urusan cinta masalah belakangan, yang penting kita selesaikan saja masalah ini secepatnya. Aku sudah bosan di teror terus menerus oleh kakek-ku"

Seolah-olah di sambar oleh petir, Tubuh Bella menegang dan menganga mendengarnya. "Kau bilang urusan cinta belakangan? Demi Tuhan Edward. Aku hanya ingin menikah dengan alasan mencintai dan dicintai bukan hanya mencintai tanpa di cintai!" Seketika Bella mengatupkan bibirnya rapat-rapat, matanya melebar ketika menyadari ucapan nya barusan

'Mencintai tanpa di cintai? Hell. Itu sama saja aku mengatakan dengan gamblang bahwa aku mencintainya sedangkan dia? Mungkin sama sekali tidak mencintaiku' Keluhnya dalam hati.

Seolah mengerti ucapan Bella, Edward menyeringai dibarengi senyuman penggoda khas-nya "Cinta itu datangnya karna kebersamaan. Mungkin kalau kita terbiasa bersama kita akan saling mencintai"

'Bahkan untuk selama ini' Bella membatin.

"Bagaimana kalau tidak?"

Edward tersedak wine anggurnya ketika mendengarkan ucapan Bella. Lalu ia terdiam, menarik nafas panjang dan menghembuskannya dengan kasar "Berpisah dengan damai"

-oooo-

Setelah pendeklarasian spektakuler antara Edward kepada Bella membuat kepala Bella terguncang-guncang meminta isi kepalanya keluar. Bella tidak habis dengan pria yang ia sukai selama ini, membuat lelucon yang sama sekali tidak pantas untuk di tertawai.

Bella merasa frustasi. Entah sudah berapa kali Ia mengacak-acak rambutnya, berteriak frustasi dan membenturkan pelan kepalanya di kasur empuknya.

Bella merasa sangat frustasi untuk kali ini. Dengan segera dia berjalan kekamar mandi. Berendam air hangat dengan aroma lavender adalah pilihan paling tepat untuk menghilangkan kepenatannya.

.

.

Minggu pagi. Dengan angin natal yang mengalun kencang mengalun-alun menerbangi tumpukan butiran-butiran salju yang beterbangan kesana kemari menerpa tubuh mungil seorang gadis muda yang tengah berjalan-jalan di sekitar taman yang terlihat lengah tanpa seseorang pun pengunjung yang memadati taman ini.

Gadis itu berjalan dengan mantel bulu tebalnya dan tangannya yang menggenggam satu _paper pag _besar yang berisi hadiah natal untuk Angela dan keluarganya. Ya, kali ini Bella berniat berkunjung kerumah keluarga Weber.

"Bella!" Seseorang dengan suara berat memanggilnya. Bella yang merasa dirinya dipanggil menoleh kearah suara yang memanggilnya. Sebelum gadis itu membalikan badan dan pergi meninggali orang yang selama ini ia hindari, tanpa tedeng aling-aling sebuah tangan kekar menahan tangannya.

"Selamat pagi, Bells" Sapa si pria.

Dengan senyuman yang dibuat-buat Bella membalas sapaannya, "Pagi, Jake"

"Senang bertemu dengan mu lagi"

Dalam hati Bella menggeruti pria di hadapannya yang sejak kemarin menjadi objek menakutkan baginya. Ia takut kalau-kalau Jacob akan membahas soal perutukan mulutnya yang tidak bisa dikontrol karna telah mengatakan dengan spontan kata 'Akan menikah' dihadapannya kemarin.

Dengan terpaksa yang amat dipaksa Bella tersenyum dan membuka suara, "Aku juga"

"Kau mau kemana?" Tanya Jacob seraya melirik kearah _paper bag_ yang dipegang Bella.

"Err.. Kerumah Angela" Jawabnya singkat.

Jacob hanya mengangguk seraya membentuk huruf 'O' di bibirnya. "Apa kabarmu, bells?"

"Selalu baik, kau?"

"Tidak pernah selalu baik" Jawab Jacob parau

Bella mengangkat sebelah alisnya "Kenapa?"

Jacob menatap Bella sebentar, lalu cepat-cepat mengalihkan pandangan nya ke arah pohon natal yang berjejer rapi di sudut kanan dan kirinya, "Aku selalu memikirkanmu"

Bella mengeryitkan dahinya, "Kenapa kau memikirkanku?"

Jacob memandang langit biru yang terlihat semakin cerah, alih-alih malah tertawa "Aku sudah tidak punya lagi untuk memberikan alasan kenapa aku memikirkanmu"

"Apa maksudmu, Jake?" Desak Bella. Jacob menghirup nafas dalam-dalam "Kau segera menikah bukan?"

GLEK

Bella meneguk ludahnya kasar. Matanya membesar dibarengi nafasnya yang tersenggal-senggal, tubuhnya kaku tidak merespon deguban jantungnya yang mampu membuat tubuhnya bergetar.

'Sudah ku duga, pasti Jacob akan membahasnya' Batin Bella parau.

"Err... Y-Ya, kenapa?"

"Aku mencintaimu, Bella" Kata Jacob dengan suara mantap. "Aku mencintaimu, dulu dan sekarang, semua perasaanku tetap sama. Aku mencintaimu, dan..." Jacob berdehem sebelum mengatakan, "... Batalkan pernikahanmu, dan aku akan membawamu pergi. Pilih aku Bella. Kembali padaku"

Seakan di setrum listrik, Bella menganga lebar, Ia ingin bicara tapi lehernya tercekat seakan di cekik ribuan tangan. Bahkan seakan pita suaranya hilang diambil secara gaib.

"Kau masih punya pilihan, Bella"

"—Jake" Bella menunduk seraya menghela nafas panjang dan berdehem sebelum mendongak untuk menatap wajah pria yang sedari tadi menatapnya dengan tatapan serius.

"Aku tidak bisa"

Jacob mengangguk dan tersenyum simpul, "Kau pasti bisa, Bella" Katanya seraya mengelus-elus pipi Bella. Sedangkan Bella menepisnya dengan lembut, "Aku mencintainya"

"Kau juga mencintaiku," Jacob mengangkat telunjuknya yang di arahkan ke bibir Bella saat ia ingin memprotes "Itu dulu? Aku tahu. Tapi kita bisa memulainya dari awal, Bells"

Bella menggeleng-geleng "Ada tiga hal yang tidak mungkin kembali. Perkataan, kesempatan dan masalalu. Sama seperti mu, perkataan yang sudah ku ucap, kesempatan yang telah kau buang sia-sia dan kau adalah masalalu ku yang tidak mungkin kembali dan tidak akan pernah kembali. Dan aku tidak pernah menginginkanmu kembali"

Seketika Jacob berubah serius, mata coklatnya dengan sekejab berubah menjadi gelap. Terlihat jelas aura kemarahan yang bertengger panas di wajah tampannya. Tangan kanan Jacob mencengkram kuat-kuat dagu gadis itu.

"Aku akan berjuang mendapatkanmu"

"Kau tidak a—"

Gadis itu hendak memprotes tapi bibir Jacob sudah mendarat lancar di bibir Bella. Bibirnya menyatu dengan kasar dan ganas. Satu tangannya meraih pinggang Bella sedangkan satu tangannya lagi mencengkram kuat-kuat tengkuknya.

Dengan sekuat tenaga Bella mendorong dada kekar Jacob, memukul, mendorong dan segala cara ia lakukan untuk melepaskan diri dari cengkraman pria itu. Namun semua usahanya nihil, semakin Bella membrontak malah membuat Jacob bersemangat.

Akhirnya selama beberapa menit, Jacob mencondongkan wajahnya kebelakang dengan senyum yang terpantri di wajahnya, hal ini membuat Bella muak.

"Puas?" Tanya Bella menahan emosinya.

"Hmm... Yaa" Jawab jacob santai seraya menyeringai nakal,

Bella mengangkat alis, Ia menarik tangan kanan nya kebelakang lalu mengayunkannya kedepan. Meninju rahang kanan Jacob dengan sekuat tenaga.

BUGGH

"AH SHIT!" Bella mendekap tinjunya di dada. Meringis kesakitan dibagian kepalan-nya. Jacob hanya mengelus-elus pipinya yang sedikit sakit. Aneh padahal Bella meninjunya bukan menamparnya, tapi yang ia rasakan tidak sesakit dengan apa yang Bella rasakan.

"Kau tak apa-apa?" Tanya Jacob dengan tatapan cemas

Bella tidak menjawab, hanya meringkuk dan menahan nyeri dibagian tinjuan-nya. "Lain kali Jangan meninju ku dengan tangan kosong, sini ku lihat"

"Jangan sentuh-sentuh!" Bella mengancungkan jari telunjuknya dari lengannya yang sehat tepat di depan wajah Jacob. "Ku antar pulang" tawarnya.

Bella menggeleng-geleng keras seraya mengambil ponsel di saku celananya. mengamati tiap nomor telfon lalu menekan tanda hijau dan mendekatkan ponsel di telinganya.

"Ada apa, Bell"

"Bisa jemput aku?" Kata Bella pada topik intinya.

"Memangnya sudah selesai?"

"Aku belum sempat kesana. Sekarang aku ditaman dekat rumah keluarga Weber samping supermarket" Jawabnya dengan sedikit meringis menahan sakit.

"Ditaman?" Tanya Edward bingung.

"Jangan banyak tanya! Mau jemput aku atau tidak? Tanganku sakit!" Rintihnya seraya menoleh kearah Jacob dengan tatapan pembunuh, sedangkan yang ditatap malah memasang ekspresi tak berdosa.

"Memangnya tanganmu kenapa? Terkilir? Terpeleset? Atau te—"

"Aku menonjok seseorang"

Edward terkekeh di seberang sana "Whoa... Bella, memangnya ada apa?"

"Seorang pria telah lancang menciumku"

"Aku akan segera kesana" Jawabnya galak dan langsung memutuskan sambungan telefonnya.

Bella menatap Jacob tanpa ekspresi, "Pulang sana!"

"kau mengusirku?"

"Apa kau tuli?"

"Maaf soal tanganmu, lain kali kalau mau meninju ku pakai sesuatu yang keras"

"Denang senang hati aku akan meninju mu dengan besi panas ataupun linggis"

"Whoa.. Aku tidak sabar ingin merasakannya." Jacob terkekeh geli melihat Bella yang mendengus kasar dan memutar bola matanya jengah.

"Kau di jemput siapa?"

Bella terdiam, meloading koneksi otaknya yang macet. "Calon suamiku"

Jacob mendengus pelan "Aku penasaran dengan calon suamimu itu"

Tidak lama terdengar suara mobil Volvo ngebut melintas dari ujung jalan menuju tempat dimana dua sosok pria dan wanita berdiri.

Edward menginjak pedal rem dalam-dalam agar berhenti tepat di sisi kursi taman dan keluar dengan membanting pintu kasar.

"Bella" serunya ketika melihat seorang gadis muda sedang duduk menyender lemas dengan kepalan tinju di dadanya. "Bagaimana tanganmu?" Gumam Edward ketika sudah sampai dihadapan Bella. Bella mengancungkan tangannya dengan kasar "Bengkak"

"Edward!"

Yang dipanggil namanya langsung menoleh kebelakang kearah sumber suara itu. Seketika tubuhnya menegang, iris mata hijaunya metap pria itu dengan tajam, Edward juga menggerutukan giginya kesal.

"Jacob!"

.

TBC

.

* * *

Sip Chapter 4 sudah selesai. Chapter lima bakalan aku post dalam waktu dekat ini. Di Ch 5 mungkin aku akan menjelaskan antara Bella dan Jacob di masalalu nya. tapi tenang, masih ada sesi romance diantara Edward dan Bella tentang soal ehem 'pernikahan mendadaknya'

So Read and review please =)

**Pojok Revew** :

**Zahwa** : Hai Zahwa =) Terimakasih lho udah mau ngerivew dan terimakasih atas Reviewnya =) Ini sudah di lanjut, so enjoy Reading ya

**Boy Alfian** : Haha terimakasih atas masukannya, sangat membantu. Ini udah 4k masih terlalu pendek kah? Konflik? Hm. Mungkin bakal gue bikin di Chapter 6 atau 7. Tuh gue udah taro abang Jacob di Chapter ini =) Thx, bro review nya

Dan untuk yang sudah memiliki akun aku balas lewat PM ya =)

**For Silent Readers**

Aku mohon Review nya.

Thank You


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N : **_Hai. Aku kembali. Maaf agak lama apdet-nya, Aku udah lama engga ngelus-ngelus laptop lagi karna lagi ngurusin PKL. Hadeh, riweh emang. *Terus?_

_Bai te wai en bas wei.. Di ch 4 aku kan bilang bakalan ada alur tentang masalalu Jacob-Bella dan soal ehm Er.. Pernikahan Ed-Bell kan? Nah di Ch ini aku ganti alurnya jadi... Ya baca ajalah #Wuiss siap di timpuk readers. Hehe._

_Dan sepertinya dua atau tiga atau empat Chap lagi FF ini bakalan selesai._

_Wuis... wuiss... Santai... Tenang, bakalan ada Sekuelnya kok. Di FF ini memang kebanyakan konflik nya dibandingkan Romance nya._

_Nah, makademi itu. Di Sekuel selanjutnya, Romance Ed-Bel bakalan lebih kerasa lagi._

_He.. He.. Sesuai Rikues dari Jasbell_ (Silent Reader yang nge Review nya lewat soc-med) aku bikin FF ini lebih menantang lagi. Jadi, Ya, semoga kalian semua menikmati tulisanku ya =)_

Oke. Sebelumnya aku ingin berterimakasih buat **Guest, Ksatriabawangmerah,Mankindalfian, Zahwa, Poosy-Poo20, **dan** Ika **Atas Reviewnya =) Buat Silent-Read oh Plis Nabells mohon Review nya ya =(

Oke sedikit **Pojok Review **ya :

**Ika** : Hallo. Maaf kalo lama apdet nya, Oke ini Ch limanya, enjoy reading ya =)

**Poosy-Poo20 : **Hai terimakasih atas Reviewnya =) Serius kamu suka? Hi... Aku seneng banget kalau begitu =) Tetep RnR ya! Oke salam kenal juga dari Nabells =)

**Zahwa **: Hai terimakasih lho udah mau Review lagi =) Oke ini sudah di lanjut Hmm. Happy ending atau bad ending yaa.. Liat saja nanti ;p

**Mankindalfian24** : Sip udah di lanjut. Masalah 'pembuatan cicit'-nya di tahan dulu yo #panasgerah #kipas-kipas.

* * *

Sip deh ah, Enjoy Reading ya guys

**T**hanks, **Y**ou **C**hanged **M**y **L**ife

by

Nabells

Twilight Saga © Stephenie Meyer

Twilight and All characters just belong to Mom Stephenie Meyer

Warning : OOC, Typo(s), Gaje, Alur ngebut and Ngaur

Chapter 5

* * *

Mata bertemu mata, Hijau bertemu Coklat, Edward bertemu Jacob dan Waktu bertemu maut.

Ya, setidaknya kalimat itu yang paling tepat untuk menggambarkan suasana atmosfer panas dimana dua sosok pemuda sedang beradu gulat pandangan tanpa mengedipkan mata sedetikpun.

Edward, pemuda pemilik mata emerald itu selalu memandang lurus ke arah seorang pemuda yang berdiri—tidak jauh— di hadapannya, tanpa ekspresi, datar, tajam dingin dan... Err, mengerikan.

Kenapa?

Kenapa Edward terlihat seperti sangat membenci Jacob?

Benci karena Jacob telah menyentuh gadisnya?

Itu benar.

Edward membencinya.

Dan rasa kebencian itu telah terlanjur larut dan meresap kedalam setiap sel darah ditubuhnya, menyalakan api kemurkaan dari kehadirannya. Darah Edward mendidih dan rasa panas itu mulai mengepul-ngepul mengalir deras melalui setiap pembuluh darah di tubuhnya.

Hanya dengan menatap sosok itu, menatap Jacob-benalu-Black, kebencian yang selama ini terkubur dalam-dalam kini berhasil menggembor keluar, menyeruak kembali dan tidak sanggup ia sembunyikan lagi.

Kedua tangan Edward mengepal kencang, sampai-sampai buku-buku jari lentik itu memutih. Sadis. Monster dalam tubuh ramping namun berotot itu melonjak-lonjak dan menggeliat frustasi. Ingin rasanya ia menonjok pemuda itu, dan fantastis nya sang monster mengangguk menyetujui.

Dan keheningan telah mendominasi tempat ini. Hanya gurat tatapan tajam yang di lontarkan Edward pada Jacob dan begitupun sebaliknya.

Sedangkan Bella?

Ia hanya menjadi gadis pongo yang hanya bisa terperangah, pikirannya terlalu lambat untuk menyadari apa yang sedang terjadi dengannya saat ini. Sedari tadi matanya hanya melirik kearah yang sama. Dari Jacob ke Edward, dan dari Edward balik lagi ke Jacob. Ia merasa ada aura panas yang bertitik pusat tepat pada pandangan permusuhan dari kedua pemuda ini.

Tapi ia tidak tahu kenapa.

Well, sebenarnya Jacob dan Edward dulu adalah seorang teman. Teman yang sekarang menjadi seorang rival. Teman yang saling menerkam. Ini semua akibat peristiwa tiga tahun yang lalu. Masalah klasik, 'Merebutkan satu wanita yang awalnya dimenengkan oleh Edward dan di akhiri oleh Jacob'

Rumit? Memang. Klise? Uh. Apalagi.

Wajah Edward yang putih pucat kini berubah menjadi merah, seolah-olah darah di kepalanya sedang mendidih dan siap mengeluarkan asap yang mengepul setiap saat. Dan, Ketika ia melirik lagi ke arah Jacob, Bella bersumpah ia dapat melihat urat di kepala pemuda itu sedang berkedut-kedut.

Menakjubkan.

"Senang sekali bisa bertemu denganmu lagi, eh, Cullen" Desis Jacob yang langsung di hadiahi seringai menakutkan dari pemuda yang bermarga Cullen tersebut.

Bella mengangkat kedua alisnya ketika mendengar ucapan Jacob barusan,

_Senang bertemu dengan mu lagi? Jadi, mereka pernah bertemu sebelumnya?_

Edward menyeringai, "Senang bertemu dengan mu, dengan nyawa yang masih bertengger tepat di ragamu, Black" Ucap Edward santai, memamerkan senyum malaikat pencabut nyawanya.

Jacob menyunggingkan senyum separuh, "Jadi, Bella calon istrimu?"

"Terkejut?

"Well, aku fikir, kau masih mencintai Jane"

Hening.

Sunyi.

Sepi.

"Kita pulang." Edward menarik—Lebih tepatnya menyeret—Lengan Bella—Yang hanya memasang tampang bingung, cengo dan pasrah—Sambil menuntun Bella menuju Volvo-nya, membantu Bella naik, lalu memberi peringatan untuk tidak keluar dari mobil tanpa alasan apapun dan menutup pintu, kemudian berbalik menghadap Jacob di trotoar.

"Kau telah merebutnya dariku, Black!" Edward mendesis tajam. Jacob mengangkat sebelah alisnya, mencoba bersikap tenang, "Kau fikir begitu? Kami di jodohkan, Ed"

"Fuck that shit! Persetan dengan perjodohan konyolmu itu"

"Whoaa... Santai-santai, Tenang saja. Kami—Jacob dan Jane—Sepakat untuk mengakhiri perjodohan ini." Jacob memberi jeda lalu melanjutkan dengan volume yang lebih tegas, "Jane mencintaimu. Setiap hari ia selalu menangis karena memikirkanmu. Ia merasa bersalah karna telah menyakitimu. Harus kau tahu, Ed. Jane lah pihak yang paling bahagia ketika acara pernikahan itu berhasil di batalkan"

Kerutan samar tergambar di kedua alis Edward, Rahang Edward yang mengeras seiring dengan kedua tangannya yang mengepal kuat kini malah melemas.

Shock. Mungkin lima huruf satu kata itulah yang cocok untuk menggambarkan keadaan pemuda perunggu saat ini.

_Jane masih mencintaiku? dan membatalkan acara pernikahannya? Demi apa?_

"Kami berpisah sejak lima hari yang lalu. Dan dia bilang akan menemuimu untuk meminta maaf dan memperbaiki hubungannya denganmu"

"Dengar Black, Aku tidak peduli"

Jacob mendelik, "Kau serius? Kau bilang kau tidak peduli? Jadi kau sudah tidak memperdulikannya?"

Edward tampak berfikir, ada keraguan di dalam hatinya.

_Apa aku masih mencintai Jane? Masih menginginkannya? Masih memperdulikannya? Setelah apa yang ia lakukan padaku? Kenapa ia kembali, Tuhan? Kenapa Jane kembali pada saat yang tidak tepat? Pada saat aku telah menemukan Cinta. Pada saat aku hampir saja memiliki Bella. Kenapa Tuhan?_

_Shit_! Monster dalam tubuh Edward menggeleng-geleng frustasi. Edward sendiri saja tidak tahu harus menjawab apa. Tidak tahu apa yang terjadi dengannya, Tidak tahu bagaimana perasaannya. Sedih, senang atau? Entahlah. Yang ia lakukan sekarang adalah menghela nafas berat, Berkutat dengan hati dan pikirannya.

"Well, Edward. Yang aku tahu kau sangat mencintai Jane dan—"

"—Dan kau mulai menjadi manusia yang sok tahu, eh?" Cemooh Edward. Jacob merotasikan bola matanya, "Aku tahu karena memang aku tahu. Bukan karna sok tahu yang kau fikirkan itu."

"Kau terlalu percaya diri, Black"

Jacob menyeringai, "Aku memang di lahirkan seperti itu, Ed"

Tangan Edward mengepal, Jacob menyeringai. "Harus kau tahu, Edward. Aku memang menyukai Jane. Namun hanya sesaat, cinta-ku yang sebenarnya adalah Bella. Isabella. Gadis yang sekarang menjadi calonmu. Dan aku tahu kau juga merasakan apa yang aku rasakan. Kau mencintai Bella hanyalah sebagai pelampiasan belaka. Pelampiasan karena kesakit-hatianmu selama ini. Cinta mu yang sebenarnya adalah Jane. Aku tahu. Aku paham." Jacob menarik nafas dengan kepercayaan diri "Sembilan tahun memang tidaklah singkat. Kau bersama Jane selama sembilan tahun, kau mencintainya selama sembilan tahun, kau menjaganya selama sembilan tahun. Dan aku minta maaf soal per—"

"—Perjodohan lagi? Basi!"

Jacob menghela nafas berat, berusaha merendam emosinya yang sudah meludak-ludak, Namun ia harus tetap sabar. Setidaknya sampai masalah—Yang menurutnya adalah kesalah-pahaman—ini selesai. "Memang terlihat sangat basi, Atau memuakan? Aku tidak peduli. Ini yang ke seratus kali-nya aku katakan, Ed. Aku dan Jane menjalani nya dengan perasaan yang terpaksa. Aku tidak mencintainya dan begitupun sebaliknya."

Edward melengkungkan senyum sinis yang mematikan, "Kau fikir aku bodoh? Aku tidak peduli dengan skenario drama _picisan_-mu itu"

_Sabar, Jacob, Sabar._

"Sayang kita telah masuk kedalam drama-teaternya. Dan kita sedang memainkan perannya"

"Aku tidak tertarik."

"Kau sudah mempunyai dua, Ed. Jane dan Bella."

Lagi, Edward tersenyum sinis "Aku terlalu hebat, bukan? Mendapatkan dua sekaligus tanpa merebutnya dari milik siapapun" Lalu perunggu itu melangkah maju satu langkah dan mengangkat telunjuknya dan mengulurkan ke arah wajah Jacob, "Tidak sepertimu"

Jacob mulai geram.

"Fuck you"

"You too"

Gotca! Sang monster tertawa dalam hati. Ini yang Edward harapkan. Membuat Jacob-benalu-Black atau Jacob-si-serigala-Black terpancing amarahnya. Dengan begini, Jacob akan menyerangnya dan Edward akan membalasnya. Well, Ia tidak ingin Bella menceramahi-nya dengan tuduhan 'Kau yang memulainya' atau 'Kau yang lebih dulu memukulnya' atau 'Kau pembuat onar' atau apalah terserah. Yang penting, Edward siap menyerangnya. kapanpun itu.

Jacob mendesis "Kau memuakan, Ed"

"Mengacalah, Jake"

Wajah Jacob hampir memerah dengan sempurna, Edward terkekeh melihatnya.

"Ingat satu hal, Cullen! Aku mencintai Bella"

Masih dengan pendiriannya, Membuat si Jacob Black itu terpancing emosinya, menyerang dan Edward akan membalas serangannya. Oke, pertahankan.

Edward maju selangkah dengan santai untuk mempersempit jarak di antara mereka, "Jangan banyak bermimpi, Black. Nyatanya, Bella mencintaiku" Kekehan sinis keluar dari bibir Edward. "Kami akan menikah. So, Well. Kau harus menyiapkan diri untuk menggigit jarimu dan menelan semua penderitaanmu sendiri. Dan oh..." Edward mengangkat jari telunjuknya, berlagak mengingat sesuatu. "Kau akan merasakan apa yang dulu aku rasakan. Duduk di meja tamu, berpura-pura tersenyum, memakai topeng kebahagiaan berperilaku seolah-olah kau bahagia ketika melihat orang yang aku cintai bersanding dengan pria perebut seperti mu!" Jacob hendak memprotes namun Edward sudah terlebih dulu melanjutkan perkataanya, "—Dan uh-oh, jangan pernah memakai alasan perjodohan. Kata-kata itu membuatku muak, terlalu basi, Ok?"

Melihat jacob yang terdiam dengan bibir terkatup rapat-rapat dilengkapi wajah yang memerah menahan ledakan amarahnya membuat Edward memasang senyuman sinis di sudut bibirnya—Menunjukan kemenangan atas dirinya.

"Aku tidak merebutnya—"

"—Uh, pengecut!"

Untuk sesaat mereka berdua hanya terdiam. "Tutup omong-kosongmu, Ed. Kalau kau menikahi Bella hanya karna ingin membalas dendam. Lebih baik urungkan niat tolol mu itu!" Jacob menghela nafas berat,

"Begitukah?" Gumam Edward, "Kau fikir aku membalas dendam?" Jeda. Edward menyeringai, "Aku mencintai Bella. Sederhana. Tanpa embel-embel apapun. Dan kalau kau fikir aku membalas dendam dengan cara menikahi Bella kau salah. Itu terlalu kekanakan. Cara membalas dendam yang lebih tepat itu melihatmu menangis, menyesap jempol mu sendiri dan merasakan apa yang dulu kurasakan. Well, itu cukup."

Jacob menggeletukan gigi. Entah, dia tidak tahu harus mengatakan apa, Ia tidak ingin perang, Ia tahu Bella tidak suka kekerasan, ia takut Bella kembali membencinya. Sabar Jacob, sabar. Bukankah menghadapi raja setan itu memang butuh ekstra kesabaran? Shit. Pemuda itu benar-benar harus mengelus dadanya.

Jacob menyeringai, sebuah ide fantastik meluncur begitu saja melewati pikirannya "Kau tahu? Kau termasuk gagal karena tidak menjaganya"

Edward mengerutkan alis, bingung. "Apa maksudmu, Black?"

Jacob terkekeh. Persiapkan wajahmu Jacob, sang monster siap menyerang. "Aku menciumnya"

Dan benar saja, Jacob tidak tahu kapan persisnya bogeman itu meluncur mengenai wajahnya. Yang ia ingat, tojosan itu berbunyi _Bugh_ yang sangat kencang. Jacob tersungkur di atas beton trotoar, tergeletak seperti kura-kura terbalik yang kehilangan cangkangnya, darah amis menetes-netes membasahi serpihan salju yang menyelimutinya.

_Shit! _Jacob mengumpat.

Tidak lama setelah itu, terdengar suara pintu mobil yang didorong terbuka dengan kasar. Detik berikutnya Bella keluar dengan air muka ketakutan. Kedua tangannya menutupi bibirnya yang menganga, hendak berteriak namun tenggorokannya malah tercekat.

"Ed-Edward, apa yang kau lakukan?" Jerit Bella lirih, Oke. Edward melakukan kesalahan, Bella membenci kekerasan.

Edward tidak memperdulikan gadis-nya, matanya merah menyala. Berapi-api karna amarahnya yang sudah mencapai ubun-ubun di ambang klimaks. Tanpa memberi kesempatan Jacob bangkit, Edward menaiki tubuh Jacob yang terjatuh, mencengkram kera baju milik pemuda itu dan menarik wajahnya untuk mendekat kearahnya. "Jangan pernah sekali-kalinya kau menyentuh tubuh wanita yang aku cintai!"

"Berani kau menyentuhnya, walau hanya seujung kukunya, ku pastikan kau akan menyesal karna telah berurusan denganku 'lagi, Black!" Desis Edward mengerikan, membanting kera baju Jacob kebelakang dengan kasar.

Jacob sendiri sama sekali tidak menunjukan rasa takutnya. Sangat Jacob. Cowok itu malah tersenyum sinis, "Kau takut aku merebutnya?"

"Jelas. Aku hanya tidak ingin wanita ku direbut kembali oleh benalu seperti mu!" Edward kembali berdesis. Melontarkan api neraka yang sudah membakari seluruh organ tubuhnya. Rasa panas itu mulai menyeruak. Tangan nya kembali mengepal.

"Tak bisakah kau mencari perempuan lain dan tidak lagi mengganggu hidupku? Belum puas kau merebut Jane dan sekarang kau ingin merebut Bella dariku, Heh?" Edward mencengkram kera baju Edward lagi, kali ini lebih kuat. "_Get off my ass_, Jake. Berhentilah menjadi benalu!"

Masih dengan _mode stay cool_-nya, Jacob menyunggingkan senyum simpul, "_I Dont't Care. Remember_, Edward. Sekarang kau mempunyai dua. Dan aku akan merebut salah satu dari dua milikmu. Persiapkan itu" Jacob mengancam, melayangkan jari telunjuknya tepat di depan wajah Edward.

Lalu pemuda itu bangkit berdiri. Meninggalkan Edward dan Bella yang hanya diam bak patung Yunani yang sudah lama ditinggalkan. Ibu jarinya mengusap darah di sudut bibirnya, meringis saat gerakan itu menyakiti lukanya.

Tapi di dalam hati, ia rela mendapatkan tojosan maut dari Edward. Karna, kalau di fikir-fikir, Jacob memang pantas mendapatkannya. Mengingat ia menjadi pria brengsek karna telah mencium paksa Bella. Gadis yang kini—Sebentar lagi akan dimiliki Edward seutuhnya.

Jacob tertawa sinis mengingatnya.

Wanita yang ia cinta ternyata sudah mendapatkan cinta sejatinya. Cinta yang sering di damba-dambakannya. Well, kalau boleh Jacob jujur, Bella beruntung mendapatkan cinta dari cowok seperti Edward, selalu menjaga cintanya, selalu menghargai keputusan gadisnya dan Well, ia berani merelakan kebahagiaannya demi orang yang di cintainya. Berbeda dengan dirinya, dengan Jacob. Ia hanya benalu berhati serigala berwujud manusia yang bakatnya hanya merebut milik orang lain. Dulu Jane, sekarang Bella. Dan uniknya, pada pria yang sama.

* * *

Come on and give me the chance

To prove I am the one who can walk that mile

Until the end starts

(Adele – One and Only)

Suara hingar bingar house music yang berada di tengah pusat kota London yang tengah dimainkan DJ profesional ini semakin memperpanas ratusan manusia yang bergoyang secara liar meliak-liukan tubuh karena pengaruh macam-macam minuman beralkohol yang di sediakan oleh bertender di sudut bar.

Terlihat serorang pria tampan dengan T-shirt panjang bewarna hitam pekat yang senada dengan kulit coklat cerahnya yang sedang duduk di depan meja bartender, Pria itu sedang memangku kepalanya dengan sebelah tangannya, sedangkan satu tangannya lagi digunakannya untuk memegang segelas kecil wine yang dituangkannya sedikit demi sedikit kedalam gelas yang ada di pegangannya.

Sesekali pria berotot itu memijit pelipisnya yang berdenyut-denyut, merasakan luka lebam yang disebabkan oleh tinjuan yang diberikan secara gratis oleh pria berambut perunggu itu.

Jacob mendesah frustasi.

Jiwa dan raganya terasa sakit, Melihat sosok gadis yang ia cintai akan bersanding dengan pria yang dulu—Secara tidak sengaja—pernah ia sakiti.

_Get off my ass, Jake. Berhentilah menjadi benalu!_

Shit. Ia ingat kata-kata itu, Kata-kata itu sudah menjadi pelajaran inti yang wajib ia hafal. Sejujurnya ia tidak ingin menjadi benalu. Benalu itu hanya menguntungkan satu pihak dan merugikan pihak lain. Tapi ia menginginkan Bella. Sahabatnya. Bukan, lebih tepatnya cinta pertamanya.

Ha.. Ha.. Cinta pertama? Cinta? Apa? Cinta? Blah..

Selama hidup Jacob tidak pernah memikirkan tentang cinta. Tidak pernah memperdulikan keberadaan perasaan cinta itu. Perasaan cinta yang abstrak, berantakan dan tak pernah jelas. Dia bahkan meragukan perasaan cinta itu ada. Cinta itu hanyalah lima huruf tanpa arti yang tidak memberikan keuntungan apapun bagi yang merasakannya.

Cinta itu tidak nyata. Cinta itu konyol. Konyol. Tidak nyata. Absurd. Abstrak. Tidak jelas.

Satu lagi. Cinta itu 'paksaan'

Paksaan? Well. Kata itu ia dapatkan ketika ayahnya—Billy Black— menuntutnya agar cepat menikah dengan gadis pilihannya.

Oke, perjodohan gila.

Ha!

Dirinya ingin sekali tertawa.

Menikah? Ide gila. Ide sinting!

Tapi apa daya, sekuat-kuatnya Jacob menolak toh nantinya bakalan ciut juga karna—

—Ancaman ayahnya yang memuakan.

Jacob mengernyitkan dahi ketika mengingat ancaman atau omong kosong Billy yang kelewat klasik itu.

**Suatu saat kau harus menikah Jacob. Kau pantas mendapatkan Jane. Dia cantik, ramah, berkelas dan Well, Keluarganya adalah kerabat dekatku. Aku telah menjaga mu semenjak kecil, Jake. Kini giliranmu untuk membahagiakanku. Aku hanya ingin melihat putra ku menikah, bahagia dan mempunyai anak. Umurku tidak muda lagi Jake dan—**

Bla.. bla.. bla... Sudah ratusan kali ucapan itu terngiang-ngiang di kepalanya. Membuat telinganya panas terbakar dan satu lagi; Jacob muak dengan semua omong-kosong itu.

Ia menenggak wine nya dengan kasar. Segelas dua gelas bahkan sebotol dua botol Wine memang paling ampuh untuk menghilangkan rasa penat di kepalanya.

Lampu bar yang berkelap-kelip sukses membuat kepala Jacob ikut memutar-mutar. Pusing. Pening. Berantakan. Ia benci kondisi nya yang seperti ini.

Iris coklatnya menyapu para manusia aneh di sekitarnya.

'Kayak cacing kepanasaran' Pikirnya ketika melihat pemandangan Close-up ratusan orang yang sedang bergerak liar tidak jelas, meliak-liukan tubuh, menikmati cumbuan-cumbuan dari partner nya yang—mungkin— sama sekali belum pernah saling mengenal. Menjijikan.

Ia menengguk wine nya lagi, kali ini dengan gerakan kelewat kasar dan sukses menyentuh luka lebam disudut bibirnya. Perih. Yep, Jacob mengusap air amis yang mulai keluar dari lukanya itu dan kembali mengusap dengan punggung tangannya.

Ia tak peduli dengan rasa sakit yang ia rasakan di wajahnya. Baginya, semua rasa sakit itu tidak sebanding dengan rasa sakit dihatinya.

Sekarang ia tahu cinta itu apa.

Cinta itu egois.

Membuatnya berusaha memiliki seseorang walaupun ia tahu sosok itu tidak pernah dapat ia miliki, Memaksakan seseorang yang tidak mencintainya untuk memiliki perasaan yang sama sepertinya.

Tapi Jacob tidak akan pernah menyerah untuk mendapatkan Bella. Dan sekeras apapun Jacob berusaha untuk mencoba melupakan Bella, ia tidak akan pernah bisa.

Karena ia terlalu mencintainya Bella.

"Masih suka mabuk, eh?"

Suara yang familiar. Ia menoleh kebelakang, dan mendapati sosok wanita cantik dengan wajah oriental, berkulit coklat cerah, rambut hitam dan bola mata coklat—sama sepertinya— Jacob tersenyum hambar. "Kalau sedang penat memang, iya" Jawabnya seraga meneguk wine nya lagi.

"Masalah kemarin?"

Jacob hanya mengangguk.

"Kau menyesal?" Si wanita menatapnya dengan hati-hati. Jacob menguburkan wajahnya di meja hitam pekat dihadapannya. "Sangat"

Wanita itu memasang tampang sok prihatin lalu duduk disamping Jacob, "Martini tanpa zaitun satu"

"Jangan ulangi lagi"

"Tidak akan pernah"

"Bagus. Kalau begitu tinggalkan dia"

Jacob menoleh kearah wanita itu, ia cukup tercengang mendengar perkataannya. Meninggalkan Bella? Demi apapun, dia tidak akan pernah sudi untuk meninggalkannya. "Tidak bisa, Leah"

Leah tersenyum simpul, menenggak martini nya sebelum berucap, "Bella bukanlah barang yang selalu dimiliki dan harus di dapatkan. Kau bukan Tuhan Jake yang selalu mengatur dan ikut campur kehidupan orang lain. Biarkan dia bahagia."

Jacob terdiam. Leah benar, Bella bukanlah barang. Bella bukan miliknya, Bella berhak bahagia, Bella punya kebebasan untuk melanjutkan kehidupannya. Dengan siapa dia bahagia dan itu bukan urusannya.

Sekejap, pipi Leah merona. Ia berdeham sebentar, ada rasa ragu dan gugup yang menjalari tubuhnya, "Kau juga berhak bahagia, Jake. Err— Ya, Ehm.. bahagia dengan wanita lain—maksudku"

Jacob mengerutkan kening, satu alisnya terangkat, "Tidak ada wanita yang ku taksir selain Bella"

Leah mendengus

"Wanita banyak. Tidak hanya Bella saja. Ya siapa tahu kau juga diam-diam atau Ehm, maksudku tanpa kau sadari kau juga mencintai seseorang?" Leah menarik nafas dalam-dalam "Lagi pula banyak lho gadis-gadis di kampus yang menyukai mu, Kau tampan, berbakat, cerdas dan—" Uh, Leah kehabisan kata-kata.

"—Ya pokoknya banyak yang menyukaimu. Coba kau pikirkan, kau bisa memilih salah satu gadis di kampus yang kau sukai. Kalau boleh ku beri saran, pilih gadis yang Err— yang, Ehm, yang Ehm, yang selalu dekat denganmu atau Er, gadis yang selama ini menjadi teman dekatmu"

Leah menghembuskan nafas lega. Setidaknya dia sudah mengeluarkan segala unek-unek tentang perasaannya. Walaupun dengan tanda kutip 'secara tidak langsung'

Jacob menggaruk-garuk jidatnya yang tidak gatal, "Memangnya ada _ya_, sosok gadis yang mencintaiku? Dan apa kau bilang? teman terdekat?"

Jantung Leah berdetak dengan amat sangat cepat. "Setahuku teman perempuan terdekatku cuman kau Leah. Dan OH!" Keringat dingin mulai menjalari tubuh gadis itu, Debaran jantungnya malah menjadi-jadi. "Apa itu kau?" Leah melotot, salah tingkah. Menggoyang-goyangkan gelas martini-nya dengan tangan yang gemetar membuat efek cairan fermentasinya itu tumpah-tumpah ke atas mejanya

"Ha..ha.." Jacob tertawa, Leah meneguk ludahnya. "Tidak mungkin, kau ini kan sahabatku sejak kecil. Ini lucu Leah."

Jacob meneguk wine-nya lagi sebelum berkata, "Kau tidak mungkin mencintaiku kan?"

Kali ini ia tidak sanggup berkata-kata. Menelan ludahnya saja tidak bisa karena saking geroginya.

"Eh.. errr.. Ehm, Ak—"

"Iya aku tahu pasti jawabannya tidak"

Derr..

Satu kalimat. Enam kata. Singkat. Dan padat. Membuat Leah memutar bola matanya dan memanyunkan bibir seksinya.

'Tidak peka!' Pikirnya.

* * *

**Edward Apartemen's**

Setelah kejadian pertemuannya spektakuler antara Jacob, Bella dan tentunya Edward, semua telah berubah. Jacob sudah pergi meninggalkan London, Bella sibuk dengan kurikulumnya, sedangkan Edward sibuk dengan penetapan hatinya.

Ia bingung. Bingung setengah mati.

Dia tidak tahu bagaimana perasaannya sekarang. Hatinya mati rasa.

Semenjak acara pertunangan antara Jacob dengan Jane membuat roh Edward salah arah. Buta jalan dan tidak bisa kembali ke raganya. Raga Edward kosong, tidak bernyawa; Rapuh dan mudah hancur.

Dan apa yang harus ia lakukan? Membiarkan dirinya di tiup angin lalu jatuh dan tenggelam? Tanpa jiwa yang menjadi pegangannya?

Tidak. Dia tidak bisa. Edward akan jatuh dan ia akan tenggelam. Edward akan tenggelam dan bila ia tidak mencari pelampung penyelamatnya ia akan jatuh kedasar lautan dan tidak akan pernah bisa berenang ke permukaan lagi. Ia akan hilang dan tidak bisa di temukan. Dan ia tidak ingin hidupnya berakhir seperti itu. Salah satu pilihannya adalah menyambar satu-satunya pelampung yang tersedia untuknya. Dan akhirnya ia melirik Bella. Ia menarik Bella kedalam hidupnya.

Ya. Bella, Isabella.

Suara dering ponsel yang berdering terus menerus di setiap menitnya sukses membangunkan pangeran _hot-so-hot_ itu dari lamunan kalutnya.

Menyerah. Dengan malasnya Edward bangkit bangun dan duduk menyender di sandaran ranjangnya sambil mengumpat-umpat seperti Damn. Shit. Fuck. Sialan. Brengsek. Keparat. seraya melayangkan tinjuan-nya kepada bantal malang yang berada tepat disampingnya. Damn. Shit. Fuck. Sialan. Brengsek. Keparat. dan tanpa sadar umpatan itu selalu diulanginya secara terus menerus di setiap detiknya.

Sampai akhirnya suara panggilan ponselnya kembali berdering. Kali ini lebih singkat yang menandakan ada _message_ masuk di ponselnya. Dengan umpatan yang tanpa henti terus berulang Edward meraih benda persegi panjang tapi tidak terlalu panjang di nakas sebelah ranjangnya.

Cowok itu memandang _horror_ pada lima belas pesan, tiga _e-mail, _dan duapuluhsatu panggilan tak terjawab yang salah satunya dari Charlotte—Asisten pribadi Edward—Edward yang masih mengumpulkan nyawa yang sekarang sedang bertebaran kemana-mana kini lebih memilih untuk membuka satu persatu dari limabelas pesan yang belum dibacanya.

**From : Charlotte**

_Maaf, Mr. Cullen mengganggu waktu anda. Saya hanya mengingatkan bahwa setengah jam lagi meeting akan segera dimulai. Sekiranya itu saja, Maaf menganggu, Sir._

Edward mengacak-acak rambut perunggu-nya frustasi. Ia benar-benar lupa dengan rencana meeting itu. Tanpa memusingkan acara kepikunan-nya, Perunggu itu pun bangkit ke kamar mandi untuk menyelesaikan ritual paginya.

Beberapa saat kemudian...

"Bella!"

"Hn"

"Kau melihat kemeja biru ku?"

"Err... Kucuci kenapa?"

"Kemeja merah?"

"Sama"

"Ah shit! Aku akan memakainya untuk kekantor"

"Kenapa tidak pakai yang lain?"

"Tidak ada warna yang pas untuk dasiku"

"Pakai saja yang lain, Ed"

"Aku tidak pandai memilih. Tolong carikan, oke, _dear_"

Bella yang sedari tadi sibuk dengan roti panggang nya akhirnya menyerah dan membantu Edward untuk mencari kemeja untuknya.

"Dasi mu banyak Edward, kenapa kau tidak memilih warna merah atau Well, hitam?"

Edward hanya mendecak sebal selagi mengeringkan rambutnya dengan handuk kecilnya, "Aku tidak suka dasi yang berwarna merah."

Bella mengerutkan kening, "Kenapa?"

"Lupakan. Sekarang pilih saja mana yang cocok untukku. Aku hampir telat."

Bella mulai memilah-milah kemeja yang bergantungan di lemari super besar itu. Sampai akhirnya ia mengambil kemeja putih dan dasi hitam. "Pakai ini" Katanya sambil mengulurkan kemeja dan dasi dengan kedua tangannya.

"Bisa tolong bantu aku Miss Swan untuk memakainya? Kedua tanganku tidak bisa memakaikan satu persatu kancing kemeja ini dengan cepat" Edward menyeringai nakal ke arah Bella. Sedangkan Bella hanya memutarkan kedua bola matanya, Jengah.

"Pakai saja kemeja mu, nanti dasinya biar ku pakaikan" Katanya seraya melempar kemeja dan berlalu keluar kamar.

Edward mendengus kencang.

Setelah memakai kemeja nya dengan sempurna, Menyisir rambut perunggu itu dengan rapi namun masih terlihat sedikit acak-acakan yang memberikan sisi tampan dan um.. Seksi?

Setelah itu si perunggu mulai keluar kamar dengan jas hitam di tangannya.

"Sarapan dulu. Aku sudah membuatkanmu coklat panas dan roti pang—"

"Maaf Bella tapi aku sudah telat. Jadi aku tidak bisa memakan semua sarapan mu ini. Dan tolong pakaikan dasinya, kurang lebih sepuluh menit aku harus sampai kantor. Mungkin aku pulang agak larut malam." Tuturnya panjang lebar seraya meneguk coklat panasnya dan menyerahkan sehelai dasi hitam yang langsung di terima oleh Bella.

Tangan Bella gemetar bukan main. Ini baru pertama kalinya seorang Bella Swan memakaikan dasi kepada seseorang yang sangat ia cintainya. Biasanya Edward akan memakaikan nya sendiri. tanpa meminta bantuan dari partner se-Apartemennya ini.

Sedangkan Edward yang memang lebih tinggi dari Bella hanya memperhatikan tangan mungilnya yang meliak-liuk kekanan, kekiri, kekanan lagi dan semua itu ia lakukan dengan lihai ketika memakaikan dasinya itu.

"Oke selesai!" Seru Bella senang. Setidaknya ia tidak perlu berlama-lama merasakan jantungnya yang berdegub kencang dan kedua tangannya yang gemetaran itu bukan? Oh tidak. Yang lebih penting lagi, ia tidak perlu membuat leher Edward tercekik karna saking gugupnya.

Lalu gadis bersurai coklat itu langsung memakaikan jas hitamnya dan membenahkan lagi posisi dasinya, sampai akhirnya...

Tadaaa... Sempurna.

"Trimss, Bell." Ucap Edward menatap Bella dengan sumringah. Yang di tatap hanya membalas dengan senyuman _plus_ semburat merah di pipi halusnya. "Jangan menunggu aku pulang. Aku akan pulang malam dan—" Edward menjawil hidung mancung tipis Bella dengan gemas "Jangan nakal."

Pipi Bella kembali merah merona. Kedua sudut bibir tipis itu mulai melengkungkan senyuman indahnya, "Aku bukan anak kecil lagi yang harus di ingatkan ini-itu, Edward" Katanya jengkel, menyilangkan kedua tangannya di atas dadanya.

Edward terkekeh, "Terserah padamu" Ucapnya yang lalu menyomot roti panggang yang berada di samping coklat hangatnya dan langsung mengecup kening si pembuatnya. "Rasanya kurang pas kalau aku tidak memakan sarapan yang dibuat susah payah oleh calon istriku," Edward langsung berjalan menuju pintu keluar apartemennya.

Perkataan Edward sontak membuat pipi Bella menjadi tambah merah merona, Oh sungguh. Kali ini rasa hangat mulai menjalar keseluruh tubuhnya, apalagi sekarang pipinya mulai terasa panas, siap meledak.

"You, Wish, Edward!" Seru Bella setengah berteriak agar Edward dapat mendengarnya.

"Oh kita lihat saja nanti!" Teriak Edward yang langsung menghilang dibalik pintunya.

Setelah meeting sekitar dua jam yang lalu, Edward kembali keruangannya yang terlampau besar besar ini.

Seperti biasa. Duduk di kursi kebesarannya dengan tenang. Satu tangannya memangku dagunya dan satu tangannya lagi sibuk dengan beberapa _map-map_ yang menumpuk di hadapannya. Tidak lupa secangkir kopi panas mengepul-ngepul di atas meja. Menemani harinya yang pasti akan sangat melelahkan dan sangat membosankan.

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara ketukan dari pintu ruangannya, "Masuk"

Seorang gadis dengan rambut pendek bewarna coklat-merahan tua itu melangkah masuk ke dalam ruangannya.

"Mr. Cullen, ada yang ingin menemuimu" Ujar si asisten. Edward mengerutkan keningnya.

"Sepertinya aku tidak memiliki Janji dengan siapapun"

Charlotte mengangguk menyetujui, "Benar, _Sir_. Hanya saja Mrs. Volturi memaksa untuk menemuimu, _Sir_"

Mata Edward melebar ketika gendang telinganya menangkap sebuah nama yang sepertinya sangat familiar baginya, "Siapa?"

"Mrs. Volturi, Sir" Jawabnya cepat.

Edward meneguk ludahnya dan kembali menaikan sebelah alisnya, melebarkan kedua matanya dengan sempurna, Jantung nya pun berpacu dua kali lebih cepat dari biasanya. Dalam hati ia bertanya-tanya kenapa gadis itu datang? Setelah semua yang ia lakukan padanya. Setelah tiga tahun Edward sudah berusaha keras untuk tidak memperdulikannya. Ada apa sebenarnya yang ia ingin katakan atau lakukan sampai-sampai harus datang kekantornya?

Oh tidak. Lebih baik gadis itu datang saja kekantornya dari pada harus datang ke Apartemennya. Di sana ada Bella dan ia tidak mau kejadian ini lebih rumit dan tidak bisa menemukan titik penyelesaiannya.

Edward berdeham, "Persilakan dia masuk"

Tidak lama sosok wanita cantik, berambut pirang cerah, mata hijau dan kulit putih bagai susu itu memasuki ruangan Edward dengan senyuman khasnya yang dulu sangat di kagumi oleh Edward.

Jane tersenyum ke arahnya.

Senyum yang sudah lama tidak pernah Edward lihat lagi, Senyum yang menghilang begitu saja sejak bertahun-tahun ketika peristiwa pertunangan itu terjadi, Senyum yang mampu membuat Edward merasakan jatuh cinta untuk pertama kalinya, Senyum yang selalu membuatnya tenang.

"Edward"

Edward masih terpaku menatap sosok wanita cantik di hadapannya. Dia masih tidak menyangka akan menemui wanita ini pada situasi hati yang seperti ini.

"Jane"

.

TBC

.

Review Please

Still Rock and still Awesome, Guys!

Btw, Happy new year!


End file.
